


Mystery Man

by NorthSol



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Avengers AU, College/University AU, M/M, Still superheroes though, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthSol/pseuds/NorthSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is simply a young man who tries to get through university, a simple young man who has a huge spy organization poking his ass about re-joining that is. He manages somehow untill he one day stumbles over Bruce Banner, a fellow student, in an alley.<br/>-<br/>"You know those types who you never really notice until you suddenly stumble over them battered and bruised in an alley?"<br/>"uh..."<br/>"You're one of them Banner"<br/>"Didn't know I came in types, Barton"<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the alley

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic here on AO3, this fic is rated M but that is mainly for later chapters. More pairings might be added later on, mainly Bruce/Clint here though!  
> I don't own charcaters but that goes without saying, aye?

_«You have to choose Bruce! »_  
He had chosen, and she hadn’t liked it very well. He chuckled, it sounded humorless. All he wanted to do now was to sleep, sleep sounded so delicious. He glanced down at the “calm-pills” in his hand, studied them as the rolled over his palm. He threw them into his mouth, all of them, and swallowed. He coughed a bit as something caught in his throat and grabbed the plastic cup with water, downed it all with a couple of heavy gulps. Then he sat down by the desk. This classroom had been his life for a couple of years now. He smiled, probably a drugged smile.  
He could feel his heart rate go down, he was tired. So tired… He barely registered that someone barged in and began shouting. Blissful sleep…

“I can’t believe you’re just leaving me Tony” Clint rolled his eyes, still his voice held the required amount of drama.  
“Sorry princess, but I’m not passing this chance up” Tony straightened up and smirked slightly at his friend.  
“Yeah well don’t come crying to me when your parents decide they don’t like you again” Tony just stuck out his tongue towards him before he continued packing. It was weird though, he and Tony had shared this apartment since Tony’s parents turned their backs on him in high school. Clint didn’t even try to remember what all the fuss had been about, something about “You either go to that high-price boarding school or no school or home at all!” Naturally Tony Stark had taken the second option in pure hopes that his very few friends would stick up for him. You didn’t simply tell Tony Stark no.

Clint had taken him in, without having a proper home himself yet, and those two had together bypassed most rules and norms the government could offer. Oh, the ridiculous amount of power that came from the Stark family name. Now the Stark family had figured that they sort of missed their youngest genius and had tried to make amends. This involved buying Tony his own place and stuffing it full with all the newest tech and ability to make even more tech. Making amends the Stark way.  
At least Tony had asked Clint if he wished to move in with him, Clint had declined with a laugh saying he’d never be able to pay the rent in that place and refusing to let Tony and his family pay it all if he was going to live there as well. Besides, he had emotional ties to this apartment.

“Well that’s everything, if you change your mind you know where I’ll be”  
“Blown to pieces by your last project”  
“Ha-ha Barton, Ha-ha»  
«I’ll have you know that the washing machine still refuses to wash purple and pink»  
“We’re manly men Clint, not supposed to wear purple and pink”  
“I happen to like purple, and to hell with you, I look good in it” Clint stressed with a grin. The two laughed until Tony’s phone rang, the Stark driver haven arrived to take Tony to his new home.

“Well, I’ll see you in class tomorrow” Tony smiled and clasped Clint’s hand. Clint squeezed the hand in a friendly manner.  
“Yeah, but remember to visit here sometimes!”  
“And you have to see my new place”  
A quick bro-hug later and Tony was out the door with the remains of his belongings. Clint just stared at the door for a moment, lost in thought, while a small snake named loneliness wormed its way into him. He shook his head and growled to himself. Out, get some fresh air. He grabbed his jacket.

Clint was still deep in thought when he reached the university, instinct or habit had brought him here. He sighed, no point in walking any further. He was about to turn around and walk back the way he came when a car door slammed shut and the sound of a car hurrying away was heard. Clint could easily see the car’s taillights a few meters in front of him. His curious nature made him push forward, walking up to where the biology building ended and the chemistry/physics building started. He peered into the alley between the two buildings, his eyes widening.  
“Holy shit man, are you okay?” He rushed forward to the slumped form that sat leaning against the biology building.  
“m’ tellin’ you…I don’t know” The man murmured, he sounded drugged, sluggish and barely audible. C lint tilted the man’s face upwards gently to get a better look.  
“Shit” He murmured to no one in particular as he saw the state the guy’s face was in, battered and bruised so bad Clint doubted the guy’s own parents would recognize him. 

“m’ tired…” The man whispered to Clint, or at least it seemed like it was Clint he spoke to.  
“Hey, hey! No stay with me here buddy, come on. I’m gonna get you to the hospital okay? So just stay with me!” Clint urged and began struggling with getting the other up to his feet. He’d never be able to drag this guy all the way to the hospital, but the medicine building was usually still open with late night study. It was his best bet by far yet so he began dragging him with.  
“Tell me your name, yeah that’s a good idea, what’s your name pal?” Clint was babbling, he did that when he got nervous or was in a tense situation he didn’t know how to handle.  
“Tired…” Was the only response he got.  
“No, no! You’re name? Who are you? Seeing how I’m saving you I recon I deserve to know, I’m Clint by the way” even an awake and not-beaten person would have problems keeping up with a speech like that. Clint cursed quietly.  
“Bruce…” It sounded more like a yawn than a reply.  
“Didn’t catch that buddy, what did you say?”  
“m’ Bruce…” The other tried again.  
“Okay, yeah, hi Bruce. Don’t you worry, we’re almost at medical, they’ll patch you up and get you to the hospital, so don’t go anywhere. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts” Clint babbled, he’d feel like an idiot later.

The door to medical swung open as he got closer and he dragged Bruce inside.  
“Anyone here, help!” He yelled, managing to not sound like a panicking school-girl. A door up in the hall flew open, and thank whatever god was listening, one of the medical teachers came rushing out carrying a worried frown as he spotted Clint with the almost sack-looking person hanging on him.  
“What has happened?” The man asked hurriedly as he helped Clint with Bruce, guiding them to another room where they could put Bruce down on a bed.  
“I found him like that” Clint answered rapidly.  
“Get an ambulance, I’ll take a look” Clint nodded quickly and got his phone up, a couple of students had gathered by the door looking in with puzzled faces. 

The ambulance arrived quickly and the teacher asked if Clint could follow with as he couldn’t just as easily leave the grounds. Clint agreed and hopped into the ambulance and sat down by the lying Bruce. He listened quietly as the medical teacher explained his findings to the ambulance personnel. Bruce had been drugged, but it looked like he had thrown up some of it, the beatings had come after, some to his ribs and waist, most to the head. Concussion was the most likely outcome.  
This was turning into one strange night.


	2. Cohabitant

Clint had escorted Bruce to the hospital and waited till the teacher had arrived before he had said goodnight, vowing to a sleeping Bruce to come visit the following day after class. The rest of the night he spent most of his time wondering about what possibly could have happened, forgetting all about being lonely and missing the quiet snores from Tony’s room.

At university the next day Tony had come up and joking asked if Clint had missed him, the joke died on the other’s lips upon seeing the serious face of his friend.  
“Clint, what’s up?” Tony could be serious if he wanted to; he wasn’t always a social dick, most of the time, but not always. Clint dragged Tony to the cafeteria and bought him some creamy coffee before he began explaining. Both missed their first classes.

“Wow, that sounds like such a gangster movie” Tony downed the rest of his second coffee.  
“I know, but I can’t stop thinking about it! S’been awhile since I saw stuff like that” Clint ended quietly.  
“Hey man, I know and don’t think about it, won’t do you any good” Clint nodded slowly.  
“So are you visiting this Bruce today?”  
“Well I said I Would” Clint said slowly.  
“Something he probably don’t remember”

“Yeah Tony, I’m not gonna turn into you”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Flirt, drink under the table, ignore because “Pf, she was so drunk she doesn’t even remember!””   
“Totally a different thing here Clint”  
“Same theme”  
“Unless you are planning to pass him up because he was a bad lay, no”  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Mind out of the gutter Stark”  
“We were BORNE in the gutter Barton”  
“True, but we’re talking about a guy I found last night, totally banged up” Clint said and then hurriedly added “No pun intended” upon seeing the slowly growing smirk on his friend’s face. 

“Right well do us a favor and find out what happened, I’m dying to know here”  
“Go be obnoxiously rich and gossip-hungry elsewhere Tony” Clint snorted; Tony feigned pain in the chest.  
“After all this time together, you dare call me such? Outrageous…!”   
“Call”  
“Fine yes, sometimes” Tony shrugged “Seriously Clint, do tell me about our mystery man”  
“Will do Mr. Stark” Clint gave a salute and marched off to his next class, Tony’s chuckle ringing pleasantly behind him.

“Ah Mr. Barton, I was hoping you would come by” A nurse Clint recognized from last night called him over.   
“Could you inform Mr. Banner’s cohabitant about his current state? We can’t reach her by phone and I’m sure it would be welcomed if a friend was the one to tell her about Mr. Banner’s state”

Now, Clint knew it would probably backfire somehow, but he couldn’t resist the chance of getting to know this “mystery man” better. So he just nodded with a slight smile, and watched as the nurse nodded enthusiastically in return before she walked away. Casually, looking like he was minding his own business Clint inched towards the info-desk that was currently unmanned. He slipped into the chair and opened the patient register on the computer. With nimble fingers he typed in “BANNER, Bruce”. The cursor didn’t have to go far before he found the patient file on the list, the file opened. Clint’s keen eyes quickly scanned and acquired the needed information before he closed the file, got up from the chair and slipped away from the desk, just in time as a doctor walked past. Clint plastered a somewhat worried and yet tired look on his face and the doctor just looked at him with sympathy for the brief moment his eyes were on Clint. He waited till the doctor was gone before he slipped out of the hospital completely.

 

Bruce Banner apparently lived in a calm neighborhood, in apartment B26. Clint moved up the stairs till the second floor, then making his way towards B26. He found the appointed door and pressed the buzz briefly. He felt like he was being watched, probably the person behind the door to apartment B26. Clint held his breath as the lock was slowly turned and the door opened slightly, a woman’s face peering out at him.

“You one of Bruce’s friends…?” her hostile tone threw Clint somewhat off.  
“Uh…yes?” Clint tried.  
“Too much of a coward to come on his own then huh…? Fine…!” The door was suddenly thrown open and Clint had to jump backwards to avoid being hit. The woman began tossing out box after box, placing them by Clint’s feet.

“Here, that’s all of his stupid things! If he’s missing something he has to come get it himself ASAP or I’m burning it, got it?” She all but hissed at Clint, sounding very military. All Clint could do was nod, right before she slammed the door shut. Clint then looked down at the 6 or so cardboard boxes; he looked back at the door again before quietly bringing his phone out of his pocket.

“Uh yeah Tony…? Hi, could you drive over here and help me bring some stuff to my apartment? No Tony I haven’t over-ordered sex-toys if I need any I know I just have to ask you, seriously though I need a hand here. I’ll explain when you get here, but yeah, it is about our “mystery man””


	3. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are most welcome, as long as it doesn't involve flaming!

"Wow that was harsh"

"You're using a lot of "wow" lately Tony" Clint remarked dryly as he got into the passenger seat, having placed all the boxes in the trunk of the car.

"You noticed huh? Good, I'm going to use it to piss off mom. She hates "simplified" language like that, or so she claims, I'm testing that statement" Tony snorted and started the engine gaining a beautiful purr from his beautiful car.

 

"God Tony, if I could I would totally sex up this car"

"You stay away from her Barton, this girl is mine" Tony warned before he got his baby rolling, going way faster than these streets were used to by the looks of it.

"So we're seriously dropping this off at your apartment?"

"For now, not like Mr. Banner has anywhere else to stash his stuff, might as well fill your room"

"So cold…" Tony snorted, glancing at Clint.

"Suck it up Tony"

"Maybe later honey"

"Rogers"

"Shut up Barton"

Clint simply grinned from ear to ear while Tony quietly fumed by the steering wheel, positively somewhat red around his ears.

 

It was evening by the time Clint managed to get back to the hospital. He brought some of Bruce's clothes, you know, just in case he didn't want to get out of the hospital wearing a hospital gown or his ruined clothes he had been found in. First thing he did was finding the nurse and inform that Miss Ross had, in a sense, been informed. However the situation between Mr. Banner and Miss Ross was at the moment complicated. The nurse had nodded and thanked Clint.

Bruce was sleeping quietly, simply resting now. His head was healing nicely and it hadn't been as bad as they thought I would have been. Meaning the bruises looked worse than they were. Clint sat down by the other's bed, keeping a close eye at the still bruised man. Clint didn't know how long he had been there when Bruce's eyelids fluttered gently. Without knowing why he held his breath. Tired eyes opened and stared blankly up into the ceiling.

 

"Hi there Bruce, can you hear me?" Clint asked, feeling dumb as he thought he sounded like those creepy children's program's hosts. Bruce turned his head slightly and his eyes focused somewhat on Clint.

"Right, update. Well you are in the hospital my friend; I personally dragged you here, well almost. Anyway, you were seriously fucked up when I found you. So what the hell happened?" Clint asked, somehow remembering to breathe every now and then. Bruce just looked at him, still looking as tired as ever, though Clint thought he spotted a hint of emotion within those eyes. He was about to continue talking when a nurse chose to walk in at that moment.

 

"Oh Mr. Banner you're awake! Can you tell me how you are feeling?" She asked in that annoying sing-song voice. Bruce looked like he struggled to get his mouth to work before he opened up and a raspy sound that barely could be passed as a voice was heard.

"Tired…"

"Understandable, you had a lot of calming chemicals in your system, we had to get out the remains and give you an antidote. The amount you had in your system already was lethal. Mr. Banner, were you drugged before beaten?" The nurse held a notebook now. Bruce suddenly looked uncomfortable, he was about to open his mouth, but Clint beat him to it.

 

"He's on sleep pills nurse; boy here has problems sleeping every now and then. The bastards must have force fed them to him" Clint had no idea what he was doing, all Bruce needed to do was to look at him strangely and his poor bluff would be called. Why the hell did he even say that? Bruce didn't even flinch, he just spent a few seconds looking like he let the information sink in before he nodded. Clint had to hold in his noise of surprise. He either had guessed correctly or Bruce here was holding on to Clint's lie for some reason. The nurse nodded and noted something down into her book.

"Well if that's the case we can probably let you go tomorrow at noon Mr. Banner" The nurse gave them both a sugary smile before she asked if there was anything Bruce wanted and then went to get the requested water.

 

Clint looked at Bruce, Bruce looked at Clint. Clint suddenly smiled, noting the confusion in Bruce's eyes.

"I'll come by tomorrow and spring you" He said before he got up, did a wave and walked out.

 

"So you're thinking suicide or something like that?" Tony sipped his wine. He had invited Clint out that evening, positive the other had forgotten all about that stuff you put into your mouth and called food.

"What else could it be?" Clint said before he attacked his steak again.

"You might have guessed correctly" Clint just grunted in reply before he swallowed.

"God that's good, no listen, he looked so stiff when the nurse asked him about it, couldn't have been anything else!"

"Then how do you explain the bruises?"

"His pissed off girlfriend? I don't know Tony"

"Yeah but didn't the doctor say drugged and then beaten?"

"Well I don't fucking know Tony"

"Language Barton"

"Stuff it Stark" Clint motioned towards Tony with his fork before stabbing it into his meat again.

"Well enough with that, how do you plan to break it to Mr. Banner that h doesn't exactly have a home anymore?"

"Guy must have parents or siblings or something?" Clint used a napkin around his mouth to get rid of the sauce that was most likely smeared there like he was a starved kid or something.

"Nope, I did a check"

"Check? What the h- uh, what gives? Your parents gave you FBI equipment or something?"

"I'm a hacker-God Barton, and I'm currently working on an AI to help me with it. I'm basically hooking up to the entire web; you need damn good codes to keep me out" Tony smirked in that evil-scientist way that could give Clint the shivers if it was directed at him.

"So what did you find out on our friend?" Clint lowered his voice slightly.

 

"Well his dad is alive, but he has actually disowned the guy so I doubt he'll be welcome. All of his very few relatives live far, far away and for many years he has lived together with Betty Ross, the charming lady that tossed his things in your face. He goes to our university, a physic slash biology slash chemistry student. Yep he's basically a science nut. He has a couple of nice theories that has gotten him basic recognition in the science world. He has been head-hunted a few times, but always declined. Reasons unknown, I suspect some of them are ethical as some of Banner's research could be used as impressive weapons."

Clint swallowed as he carefully memorized the information.

"What about jobs? Can he get a place of his own?"

"He doesn't work, but he gets some stipends based on his work. But those babies are meant to support his work and not his living condition"

"Huh, well then that's solved"

"What do you mean Clint?"

"He can stay with me for the time being then" Tony almost choked on his wine.

"What…? Clint you hardly know this guy!" Tony coughed a little.

"I don't know what it is Tony… it's just that my gut tells me I can't just let this pass up"

"Yeah…? How about you listen to that brain you have in there somewhere, telling you stuff like 'you don't know him' and 'what makes you believe he'll trust you just like that?' Had you thought about that, brain within Clint?"

"We'll see soon enough won't we? He gets out of hospital tomorrow at noon" Clint grinned and sipped his own wine.


	4. Spring me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously something's up with the spacing, yes I know. How it happens or how to fix however, I do NOT know. Do tell if it is too unclear or annoying to read, I'll try harder to fix it. Maybe even drag a computer-god friend of mine over to fix whatever it is!

Bruce was out of bed and dressed in the clothes Clint had brought when Clint pushed open the door to his single room.

"Hi buddy." Clint greeted with a small smile as Bruce turned around to face him. When he didn't say anything, Clint felt a little nervous so he just continued on, trying to keep the babbling at a minimum.

"So, uh, I went to your place and got all your things thrown at me..."

Bruce looked positively horrified at the thought.

 _'Geeze, Clint,_ the blond thought to himself. _**'That** could have been phrased better.'_

"Uh… sorry, I didn't mean to pry it's just-"

"It's fine…" Bruce's raspy voice cut him off quietly, but his face now filled with dread along with tiredness and pain.

Clint tried again. "Look Bruce-"

"Did someone send you?" Bruce cut him off again, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What? No! I found you by chance and I wasn't just going to let you lay there and bleed to death or something!"

Bruce just fixed him with a stare, waiting for him to go on, Clint supposed.

He cleared his throat, suddenly a little nervous. "Well...I checked up on who I could contact about your…uh… sudden lack of residence and I couldn't find any that seemed likely, so, well…All your stuff has been moved to my apartment. No wait! I don't mind and it was my idea anyway, I could have placed it at university or something. The thing is that I wouldn't mind a roommate since my last one just left a few days ago and it's lonely and...yeah...well…" Clint halted a ramble, feeling like an idiot once again.

Bruce blinked. "You want to take in a complete stranger?" he questioned carefully, as though he was questioning Clint's mental stability.

"Isn't that always the way with new roommates?" Clint shrugged.

"You're strange." Bruce stated in a deadpan tone and Clint had to be careful to hide how his hopes fell. He really wanted a roommate, even more so the night before. The loneliness had set back in ten-fold and it made him feel pathetic and weak. A feeling that he hated with a passion.

"Well...try it for a few days or something, 'till you find a solution you are more comfortable with or well, stay if you find out you think it's okay" Clint kept his voice firm.

Bruce stayed quiet for several minutes, enough to almost cause Clint to fidget again.

"Thank you, really, I don't know what to say" A small smile spread over the other's features and Clint felt his own face split into a grin as he felt a rush of relief. He was about to open his mouth to speak as the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang, startling the two.

"You imbecile, how dare you make me worry so much!" A voice hissed. A voice Clint thought he recognized.

"Loki-" Bruce began tryingly, but was cut off by the lean male who suddenly grabbed Bruce's arm, staring at him and the fading bruises.

"Who did that?" He nodded at Bruce's face.

"I really can't remember..." Bruce shrugged and suddenly, something clicked in Clint's brain.

"Hey, I know who you are!" He pointed at the newly arrived male who turned around to face Clint, blue eyes barely regarding him. "You're Thor's brother." Clint continued, now somewhat slowed by his realization. Damn, Loki… Loki always meant trouble. He was at odds with Thor and loved to play pranks and create trouble for his brother's friends. Thor claimed Loki was going through a bit of a personal crisis and that really, his brother was actually a nice guy. Both Tony and Clint would laugh in not-quite-amusement whenever Thor said that.

"Barton." Loki said with that trademark sneer that always made Clint cringe a bit on the inside.

"Loki, please..." Bruce said lowly, the dark haired man turned towards him again, looking at the bruised man intently.

"Are you alright?" Clint was shocked by the genuine worry that sounded in Loki's voice.

"At the moment." Bruce gave small smile "But I need to get to my supply, it's been days since I last-"

"I thought as much, I brought you some." Loki reached into his pocket, not caring if Clint saw or about the fact that he probably thought they both were talking about drugs. Well, Clint had news for the dark haired man, he wasn't dumb. No one did that in broad daylight...maybe…okay, so he wasn't sure. But whatever Loki took out from his pocket wasn't any drug Clint had seen, a small vial filled with poison blue liquid. Bruce took the vial, opened it and downed it all with a disgusted grimace.

"Ugh, remind me to do something about the taste." He smacked his tongue to get the taste away.

"You said it didn't matter, you'd just inject it."

"Remind me of this moment if I say that again." Bruce muttered. Clint noted how Bruce suddenly sounded less beaten. Hell, the guy even looked less beaten.

"So what are you doing now, where will you go?"

"Well…" Bruce looked over at Clint, a silent question in those brown eyes of his.

"Offer still stands." Clint said nonchalantly, or tried to sound that way, at least. Loki's presence always put him on edge.

"Well then it seems like I get a new home for the time being." Bruce said towards Loki, Clint could feel the latter nearly burning him with that intense gaze.

"I'll check up on you later." The sudden change threw Clint off once again and he barely managed to put together a 'what?' before Loki was out of the door. Bruce didn't seemed affected however, in fact, he looked like he was downright used to such behavior from the green clad man.

"Well I'm ready to get away from this place." Bruce tried a cheerful tone and almost got it.

Almost.


	5. Settle in

"So, I've put all your things in there which is well…your room." Clint opened the door to said room and stepped inside, avoiding the many boxes. Bruce came in after him, stopping in the middle and looking around. One of those adorable small smiles began spreading and Clint had to almost pinch himself from smiling like an eager school boy in return.

"I like it." Bruce stated and Clint couldn't keep back the smile anymore.

"C'mon, I'll show you the rest of our place." God it felt good to have someone to share with again…it had been what? A few days since Tony left? A week…? Clint was never going to talk about this, ever, to anyone.

Bruce followed him into the small hallway, looking over to the main door on the opposite side of the hallway.

"On your left here is a small room I don't use for anything, my last roomie had a sort of workshop there, and you can use it as a lab or something if you want. The room has extra airing and a good fire extinguishing program." Clint explained as he opened the door. Now there were only empty counters and a desk inside as opposed to Tony's workshop. Bruce looked around and measured the room with his eyes before he looked at Clint.

"Could I?"

"Yeah sure, better than being all empty and a waste of space like it is now. If nothing happens I'm going to start using it as storage room and buy junk to fill it. Me buying stuff for the heck of it to fill a room makes my wallet go "ow."" Bruce snorted behind him and Clint hid a smile.

"So use it as you see fit! Now, down the hall...or up the hall...whatever…Here is the bathroom." Clint opened the door, showing off a clean and inviting looking bathroom.

"Oh, tub!" Bruce sounded pleased.

"You can take showers in there, too."

"I like tubs." Bruce clarified with a small smile walking in to familiarize himself with the space.

"Over there," Clint nodded at the opposite side of the hall, "that's my room, it's a mess and people rarely go in there unless they have to, so I won't open that door right now. It'll scare you away." Clint deadpanned, loving the fact that what he said managed to wrangle a light chuckle from Bruce.

"I'll show you mine when I've unpacked and then you show me yours, so then you have time to clean up." Bruce offered.

"Deal." Clint grinned, continuing with the tour. "Down here, same side of the hallway as my room, we have the kitchen and down to the end of the hallway, besides your room, is the living room." Clint pointed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you like to eat so, we'll sit down and work out a grocery list together tomorrow or something, if you don't mind?"

Bruce shook his head with a small smile.

"Great, I have no real routines you need to bow for or anything like that, so just make yourself at home, Bruce."

"Thank you, Clint." there was an honesty in Bruce's voice that made Clint's heart melt and filled him with curiousity at the same time.

"I'll start unpacking."

"Need any help with that?" Clint offered. Bruce shook his head again, small smile in place.

Clint smiled in return. "Well, then, I'll order take out. What do you want?"

Sooner than Clint had expected, the two of them became familiar with each other. Clint had at least thought Bruce would be all openly heartbroken about Betty, but he wasn't. Not openly that is, but the signs were there and they made Clint feel for him.

Bruce was a very private person and didn't talk much about himself to Clint, but over dinner one night he corrected Clint's gathered information by telling him that he had worked on a project for almost a year or so not too long ago. Clint had asked what it was about but Bruce had avoided his gaze and said it was classified, military.

Clint filed away the info to ask Tony about it later, all the while feeling a bit smug over the fact that Tony's information had been off because of security codes. Oh, Clint was going to have a field trip with that for some time.

Apart from wondering about Bruce's life, the other thing he really wanted to know about, but didn't ask, was that liquid in the vial he had seen Bruce swallow at the hospital. He knew for a fact that Bruce made the stuff himself in his lab in the apartment, he had seen a flask with the same stuff when he called Bruce in for dinner one afternoon. It was most definitely not a drug as it didn't change Bruce's behavior at all. At least not in the way drugs usually did, Clint had firsthand experience with that from back in the day.

Besides all the wondering about the small mysteries that came with Bruce, the two of them got along nicely and Bruce never mentioned or expressed any desire to find another place to live. Clint took that as a good sign and did his best not to bother the scientist.

He did test limits though, and quite sneakily began making himself and Bruce sandwiches which he would bring to the lab when he knew Bruce had skipped lunch or something like that. Clint also made plans to check up on Bruce once the man went back to university from his sick-leave. The only thing that somewhat bothered Clint, well not really bother as it was more like a mild worry, was the fact that Loki often visited when Clint had classes. In the beginning Clint always went through the apartment to see if Loki had done something to scare the shit out of him like that damn trickster did most of the time. Thankfully it seemed that Clint had gained some protection just by living with Bruce and being able to call himself a friend of the scientist. The thought brought peace and bragging rights.


	6. Sunglasses

Clint muttered somewhat annoyed as he went to open the door. An extremely professional looking Tony stared at him over the top of his sun glasses.

"It's evening Tony, you don't need sunglasses." Clint murmured and stepped away to let Tony in.

"But they are stylish." Tony replied matter-of-factly as he passed Clint and closed the door behind him.

"So where is our mystery man?" Tony clapped his hands together.

"Shopping for groceries before the mart closes." Clint shuffled rather than walked after Tony. He had just been torn from sleep and he enjoyed being awoken from his naps by a gentle poke from Bruce far more than the sound of ringing or Tony yelling into his ear.

"Well, what have you got?" Tony asked as he pulled off his coat and hung it up.

"First of all, your information was way off, Stark." Clint said smugly.

"Ha-ha, no really, Clint, what have you got?"

"Not kidding, Tony. Bruce's been working on a secret military project. YOU just got BLOCKED by security codes." Clint tried to whisper the last part, but it was hard when you were sporting a shit-eating grin at the same time.

Tony just looked at him not sure if he quite caught that or not.

"Security codes, man-"

"I heard you!" Tony barked and Clint broke out in full blown laughter at Tony's pissed off face.

"W-well, th-they were military!" Clint tried to sort-of-comfort though the comfort was lost as he just managed to get the words out between gasps of air.

"That only makes it worse!" Tony groaned and ran his hand through his hair before he plopped down onto the sofa. Clint dried off some tears of laughter and went to get them each a can of beer.

"You're not too posh yet that you can't drink this right?" Clint offered the can.

"Not when I am in this mood, I'm not." Tony growled and grabbed the can, opening it and then taking a big gulp from.

Clint opened his own can, continuing with his status report on his new roommate. "Bruce is an all-around nice guy who doesn't deserve half of the shit that was thrown at him that night I found him, and the only things I find strange about him is that 1, He drinks some sort of home-made concoction that looks like alien booze or something, and 2, He's friends with Loki."

Tony stopped drinking at once and lowered his can. "Loki…? As in Thor's brother, Loki? You know, Thor, the secret demigod? THAT Thor's brother, Loki? The trickster from Norse-"

"Yes, Tony, that Loki. Geeze, man, I'm not that slow on the uptake"

Tony stared at him. "Dude, how are you even alive?"

Clint tried not to look too smug, no really, he tried.

"Does Banner even KNOW who Loki actually is?"

"I assume so, seeing how he casually flings around "you mortals" and other stuff like that, like Thor really…but with more wit behind the words. Bruce knows I know as well, seeing as some of the first words from Loki upon seeing me here were 'Ah, the tiny friend of my idiot brother.' I was very insulted and gave him a piece of my mind."

"Aha, a piece of your mind within your own mind then, I presume."

"Within my own mind." Clint confirmed, "I don't have a death wish or anything, Stark."

Tony just snickered.

The two were on their second cans of beer when the key turned in the main door and Bruce announced his arrival.

"Bruce, Tony's here!" Clint yelled, unable to hold the little smile back that grew on his face.

That smile always appeared when Bruce came home from something. Tony had almost always gotten home super late (most of those times Clint was with him, though...and most of those times they were drunk and team work was required to get the door open), and he had never announced when he came home. Bruce did, and it gave off a certain comfortable, domestic feel that Clint now knew he liked.

"Hello, Stark." Bruce greeted from the kitchen door frame. Tony lifted his hand in greeting as he took another gulp of his beer. Bruce then went to put the bought goods to their rightful place. Really, the kitchen had never been that organized but let it never be said that Bruce Banner didn't attempt. Clint got up and wandered into the kitchen after him.

"What did'ya get?" He snuck a peek into one of the bags.

"The usual. Oh, and I got you skittles, since you were moaning about them and how much you missed them last night."

Clint perked up and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, the sour ones." Bruce smiled and found the colorful bag, tossing it towards Clint who caught it skillfully.

"Oh, Bruce, I love you! You tend to my vital needs!" Clint declared as he hugged the bag and hurried into the living room, enthusing about his skittles to Tony.

Bruce chuckled and finished placing all the wares before he joined the two with a can of soda.

The two were by that time laughing and reminiscing about the past.

"-oh man, do I remember! Geeze, those were hard times!" Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I had to work my ass off day and night."

"You never did tell me what you did back then. You always said 'this and that'." Tony nodded at Bruce as he sat down before turning his attention back to Clint, who suddenly went quiet.

"That's because there was so much, I hardly remember myself anymore..."

"Oh my god!" Tony suddenly shrieked, causing Bruce to almost choke on his soda and Clint look at his friend in mild surprise.

"You were a teen prostitute, weren't you, Clint? My god, I'm so sorry I-"

"What? No, Tony! What the hell man?" Clint stared at the other looking disgraced and disturbed.

Bruce hid a smile.

"Oh...Then, what…?" Tony went from drama to calm in less than 3 seconds flat, leaving Bruce impressed before he moved his eyes over to Clint again.

"Really, Tony...they were just odd jobs like hell. I did late night cleanings, delivered papers and crap like that. All kinds of odd jobs people would give a 16-ish kid at the time."

"No prostitution?"

"No prostitution."

"Oh good, I don't need that on my conscience."

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes, Tony would always be Tony. And some things weren't even for Tony to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys :)


	7. Security codes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, here's the next one at once!  
> And yes the spacing is still off! sorry about that, hope it isn't too horrible

Tony's prodding brought on old, unwelcome, memories for Clint.

When he went to bed after waving a somewhat less-than-sober Tony off, sleep didn't come as easily as usual. His eyes kept wandering to that hidden switch that would reveal his equipment. His uniform and action-movie-secret-agent equipment...

Clint huffed and threw himself around so he wasn't facing that direction any longer. It had been years since the last time he had been in the "suit" on official business. He still kept his senses and skills sharp, but such outlandish movability and interests could be blamed on his childhood in the circus. Tony had easily accepted that and it was half of the truth, anyway.

His eyes wandered up the wall until they reached the old and somewhat worn poster hanging there. It was the poster from the first time he had been in the act. His eyes traced over a young Clinton Francis Barton in the background of the colorful poster with his bow strung. Clint mainly kept the poster so he could prove to people that he was a circus kid.

Some claimed that it explained a lot and then laughed, others refused to believe that the teen archer on the cover was Clint. And then, there were the ones who had begun treating him like an alien when they learned of his past. By now, Clint was using his background as a way to quickly determine whether he should bother befriending someone or not.

Clint let a small smirk play at his lips. He had told Bruce and all he had done was ask to see a few tricks and maybe learn something himself. Clint had been dumbfounded at the request and then enthusiastically began showing Bruce some basics that he still remembered himself.

Bruce walked to the university with Clint the next morning, adorably excited about being back. He was almost babbling to Clint about all the things he needed to check up on that might have changed in his absence. Clint tried to not come across as a complete moron, which meant he made encouraging noises at times he thought were appropriate, ignoring the knowing smiles Bruce sent his way.

"So, when are you done today?" Clint asked as they came to a halt outside the science department of the campus.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late today." The other replied with an apologetic smile.

"Take out it is then! What do you want? I'll order it for you and you can heat it up when you get back."

Bruce laughed in that almost chuckle like manner of his. "How about we just get a Pizza or two, huh? Topping is your choice."

"You have no idea what you've done now, Banner." Clint grinned wickedly and Bruce just shook his head while smiling.

"See you tonight!"

Tony didn't appear in the lecture they usually had together. Knowing Tony, the guy was probably snoozing away, or he had hit a bar after leaving Clint and Bruce last night, scoring with some chick or something like that.

Clint just smiled to himself and continued to note down what the professor said. At lunch Clint met up with Thor, sat down with the incognito god and talked about Thor's studies. What was dull history for some people, was the tales of Midgard for the huge man who looked like he should be in the military.

 _'Or at least be in sports or something equally overtly manly,'_ Clint thought.

When their conversation turned to his brother, the blonde demigod's interest perked and he urged Clint to go on.

There wasn't much to tell really, Bruce was the one who spent time with the usually blue eyed (though Thor claimed his brother had green eyes, something Clint had only seen once) trickster. Thor then asked if he could meet this Bruce and Clint invited him for lunch on the coming Saturday and made a note to ask Bruce to give Loki a warning. He doubted the guy wanted to wander in on Thor eating pop tarts and downing coca cola with Clint which then would undoubtedly proceed into an outrageous belch contest.

It was almost midday by the time Clint got back to the apartment.

He slung his bag carelessly into the corner as always before kicking off his shoes and padding over to the sofa. He dived in, groaning as he hit a bit too hard before settling. It only took 5 minutes or so before Clint's stomach began growling for food in a very unfriendly manner. The blonde chuckled and got the phone out of his pocket.

"Message…" he muttered to himself and tapped the icon, Clint actually hated the touch screen with the burning passion of a thousand suns, but Tony had refused him a normal flip-phone. One of these days, Clint was going to buy one anyway.

_"Dropping by in a couple of days, have place to sleep ready and food, unhealthy food. BW"_

Clint groaned. Why did she always pick such random moments to drop by? He had to think of a stupid excuse for Bruce. Then again, at least she announced her arrival this time, unlike last year when Clint had to spontaneously act like a desperate boyfriend who finally got his girl back.

The Black Widow lived to make his life difficult, he was sure of it. Clint had no problems seeing her ultimate goals: Making his life so hellish that he would come back to the shady secret agent life.

Clint huffed and tapped the call icon instead, typing the number to order him and Bruce a Pizza.

The Bell rang faster than it should have and that alone should have warned Clint.

It didn't. The blonde was busier following the demands of his stomach.

"Wow, you guys are getting fast-"He looked up as he opened the door and was surprised to see someone other than the pizza guy.

"Tony, hey…! Miss me already?" Clint said in that mock tone that had been going between them for years.

Tony looked serious. A scheme Clint was familiar with.

"Why so serious Mr. Stark…?" Clint smirked, using the usual response. Tony suddenly cracked a smile, but nothing like his usual smiles.

Clint's brows furrowed a bit, suddenly unsure. Tony pushed past him and just as Clint closed the door he twirled around.

"So what's S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint?" He asked abruptly upon having his eyes on Clint again. The blonde's eyes widened.

"…what?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint" Tony said, smile completely gone from his face.

"H-how…" Clint had never felt this confused, conflicted or small in his entire life. And all these foreign feelings came smashing into him like a wild train.

"AI and security codes, Clint, or is it Agent Hawkeye?" Tony's eyes narrowed dangerously. Clint could only gape, he had no idea what to say. He was fairly sure that none of the manuals he had read had anything on: "How to handle it when your best friend uncovers your dirtiest secret".

"Tony, I-"

"What, you can explain? It is a BIT late for that, Clint. You should have told me!"

"I couldn't-"

"That's bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it! I don't like being lied to, Clint Francis Barton. In fact, I despise it!"

"Clinton…" Clint corrected automatically, in that all too familiar way.

"Fuck you, Clint." Tony's voice was dangerously low. "Go play super-secret agent with your secret-agent pals. How you held out with a delusional civilian all these years is beyond me."

"Tony…" Clint tried, sounding helpless. Tony just brushed past him and slammed the door in a very angry-Tony-like fashion.

Clint stared at the door, feeling just as helpless as before, a message piped in on his cell. On auto pilot, he picked up the phone and opened the message.

_"Ready to give up the idiotic lie now Hawkeye…? BW."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know this?  
> When given comments or any other signs that readers like the story they read, the writer will be more productive and post chapters faster.  
> \- general facts


	8. Dirty Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes drama, and Tony goes drama and Bruce is all: YOGA

Clint was in a daze when the pizza was delivered shortly after Tony left. He over-paid a bit and put the pizza on the kitchen counter. He then he grabbed himself a beer and sat down with his back against the couch.

He had barely touched his beer by the time Bruce came in through the front door.

"Clint…?" Bruce hit the light switch in the living room, spotting the blonde where he sat on the floor, dangling the beer in his hands. Bruce glanced over at the kitchen and saw the unopened pizza.

"Hey, what's up?" Bruce lowered his own bag that was filled with books and notes. Clint took a sip of his beer, the bitter taste settling him a little.

"Had a fight with Tony" Clint said, his voice like rust. He felt like he had swallowed glass and now said glass was tearing his stomach to shreds. A fight. It was close enough to the truth and Clint didn't want another friend leaving him because of that shitty life-stain called S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The brunette replied, returning to his usual nervous-calm.

"What? No man, not your fault. This one is all on me, for keeping serious secrets from my best friend." Clint hated that tone in Bruce's voice; he'd go to stupid lengths to change it back into the easy tune that they normally shared.

Bruce sat down on the couch, not saying anything. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and that at least meant Bruce accepted that it wasn't his fault.

Clint released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I should have known better. I should have told Tony." He spluttered out suddenly, choking on his own voice a bit.

"This has to do with what Tony prodded about the other day, doesn't it?"

You can be sure that higher intellectual beings like Stark and Banner were quick on the uptake.

"Yeah… I kind of...got into some shady business…life-threatening situations and the like." Clint realized it was hard describing the agent work when you couldn't say what it was. It sounded like he worked the black market or was in drug dealing.

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't actually a field trip, no." Bruce said casually. Clint tensed up instantly and was on his feet before his head caught up with him, staring wide eyed at Bruce, mouth slightly open.

"Loki informed me, so I asked him to look into what position you had. Sorry..." Bruce truly did look apologetic. Clint could only manage to open and close his mouth.

"I thought someone was onto me or something like that, I'm really sorry I went behind your back, but having been on a run of sorts you can never be too careful." Clint flopped onto the couch next to Bruce.

"You…you don't mind? It's not like I'm an active agent or anything!" Clint hurriedly added, Bruce looked over at him.

"I know. Checked the file, remember? They want you back though..." Clint just gritted his teeth in response.

"And no, I don't mind, you're not after my hide or anything."

"Why would I be?" Clint arched an eyebrow. Bruce went quiet, staring into the black television in front of them.

"Uh it's okay if you don't-"

"Some years ago I had a lab project that went to hell, in my case anyway."

"The military project…?" the blonde asked quietly.

Bruce nodded. "I was overly exposed to radiation, the DNA altering type."

"Gamma rays." Clint clarified and got another nod from Bruce. Hey, he HAD paid attention in S.H.I.E.L.D prep.

"Though most radiation can freak over your genes, gamma radiation has a nasty history with it." Bruce muttered.

"What happened…?" Clint kept his eyes on Bruce, who seemed to have his eyes glued on the floor. The brunette shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I was… altered somehow..."

"Altered? What do you mean altered?"

"When my systems release adrenaline due to stressed situations, I change…"

"Aha…?"

"I get angry and I change." Bruce shortened down with a slight, sad glance at Clint.

"Change to what? A rage monster or something…?" Clint smiled, unsure and mildly nervous.

"A green one actually, if the security cameras were correct." The man replied humorlessly before he got up. "The blue serum I take keeps the creature under wraps...calms it…" Clint stared at him, Bruce glanced at him again.

"I'll pack up."

"Hang on now!" Clint suddenly was on his feet as well, grabbing Bruce's hand. "You don't have to leave! Just give me a moment to cope here, Jesus, Banner!"

"Clint, I'm a radiation specialist who managed to irradiate myself enough to become a gamma abomination. That should bother you!" Bruce looked troubled by it himself and Clint didn't blame him.

"And I'm a sleeping S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a circus kid, does that bother you, doctor Banner?" Clint countered with mirth in his voice.

Bruce looked at him, a lost expression in his eyes. "Bruce, you now know my dirty secret and I know yours, I believe that makes us per definition, the best of friends. I do not want you to leave, so that choice is solely your own. Though, I'd like you to know that I would like it very much if you stayed. I like having you around..." Clint had placed both of his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"Even if I'm sort of two beings in one…?" Bruce still looked uncertain. Clint felt an unnamed urge to do something at that moment, but the blonde couldn't put his finger on what exactly.

"Even then. I'll help look after you, just like Loki does now, I assume." Clint winked and felt delighted at the small smile forming on the brunette's lips.

Clint brought out the now chilled pizza and the two sat down on the couch again, eating in a short-lived silence.

"So I'm guessing not many know about your lab incident?" Clint said before taking a bite of his piece.

Bruce took another piece and simply held it as he looked at the black screen of the TV again.

"No, the general, uh...the supervisor and leader for the project I was working on, knows that something happened, but not what. I managed to delete the security feeds. Then I left the project, refusing to return."

"Done like a true pro." Clint encouraged and got a sheepish smile before Bruce became serious again.

"He tried to pressure me though, into coming back. Using my girlfriend as leverage was nothing new though..."

"What? That's low!" Clint hissed.

"But understandable, seeing as Betty was his daughter." Clint gaped as Bruce just gave him a pointed look.

"I should have just told her about what happened…but I couldn't risk her going and telling her father about it, I'd really become a man on the run then. General Ross wouldn't let an abomination like me run free."

"Don't call yourself that." Clint snapped before something else clicked in and he continued on the next breath. "General Ross...isn't he a supporter of S.H.I.E.L.D?" He wondered out loud.

"Most high up generals are. Those generals that are let into the secrets of the world that is." Bruce replied humorlessly.

"Huh, I thought the name sounded familiar."

"Ross got S.H.I.E.L.D to keep their nose out of the military project, if he hadn't… well I can't help thinking that things wouldn't have gone as far as they did."

"And you most probably would be dead or maybe forced to continue in a S.H.I.E.L.D lab. Don't kid yourself, Bruce. S.H.I.E.L.D isn't a knight in shining armor."

"No, you're probably right. I was hoping S.H.I.E.L.D maybe had perspective, doing all the strange things they do."

Clint wasn't too sure, but kept his mouth shut.


	9. The Widow

After learning each other's secrets the two became closer to one another, which was a natural response to the issue, Clint supposed.

Bruce opened up more to him, told him about his research, his past and his relatively happy time with Betty Ross. Bruce in no way blamed her for the reaction and the scientist hoped he could become friends with her again someday. Clint, personally, thought Bruce was way too nice.

Even with the pleasant change in his relationship with Bruce, Clint was anxiously awaiting the Black Widow that at any moment could come barging in. He supposed it felt a little easier with Bruce knowing about S.H.I.E.L.D and all, but the fact that Natasha knew about the rift that had appeared between him and Tony made Clint twitchy, not to mention a little angry. So when the knock on the door finally came, the door was thrown open within seconds.

"Clint." Natasha greeted shortly.

Clint just scowled at her. "You let Tony into the network, didn't you?" He stressed.

"For your own good." Natasha brushed past him, carrying a small bag.

"I've told you a million times that the super-secret agent life isn't for me!" Clint more slammed the door shut than closed it.

"Yes, the live feed we have on you from missions totally agrees with you." Natasha deadpanned in her usual way.

"This isn't about that, it's about what I want-"

"You have a god damned job, agent Barton, and that's keeping the world safe, no matter how ridiculously cheesy that sounds!"

When the Widow raised her voice, yours usually died. Clint wasn't usual and he probably had tendencies towards suicide.

"I'm just one guy! I can't do shit for the world!" Clint's volume matched Natasha's.

"What, you think you can run around playing normal guy? Normal guy doesn't fit you, dumbass." oh great, they had reached this level already.

"Fuck you Natasha, if I want to play normal guy I sure as hell am gonna play normal guy!"

"You couldn't be normal even if normal hit you straight in the face, asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Petty mortals." The new voice made both Clint and Natasha startle, spin around and face the amused looking Loki.

"Loki…!" Clint almost yelped

"Sorry, Clint, I can't really hold him back when he gets curious..." Bruce appeared next to the tall, lean and somewhat regal looking man. Clint knew Loki was smaller than his brother, but he still dwarfed Clint with his outrageous height. He glanced at Natasha who kept her eyes stiffly locked on Loki, S.H.I.E.L.D kept an eye on both Loki and Thor, but the younger of the two was considered the bigger threat. Clint knew this because he had actually been at HQ when Loki arrived to make it clear to everyone that he knew he was being watched, he didn't like it, and he could do what he wanted if he wanted to. Then he went and made a fool of S.H.I.E.L.D by acting completely normal and ignoring all their extra security enhancements. Clint got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Geeze man, you startled me. Hey, why don't you stay over tonight? We'll order take-out and maybe watch a movie." he could feel Natasha almost losing her cool. Almost.

Loki arched an eyebrow, blue eyes moving between the two of them. Bruce looked confused, then again the scientist often did as a cover to hide what he really felt and used it as a means to draw out more information.

"Very well." Was all Loki said before turning around and walking back into Bruce's lab. Clint's grin grew.

"What do you want, pizza or Chinese?" Clint was still grinning when he asked Bruce.

"Um… I'm fine with either, you know what I like." Bruce hurriedly said before vanishing, the daggers Natasha was glaring didn't seem healthy to be around.

"You are so doing this on purpose, Clint!" She hissed once they were alone in the hallway again.

"Payback, Natasha, payback is a real and cruel bitch."

The evening was surprisingly uneventful, Natasha occupied Clint's bedroom and refused to come out for a long period of time, she was probably sending encrypted messages or the like to the director; at least Clint hoped it was the director or else he risked getting Coulson at his door. Coulson was a force of nature.

So the stubborn agent ordered some big pizzas and went to pick them up himself as he had to hit the mart anyway. When he returned Natasha had emerged from the bedroom dressed in very normal and un-agent-like clothes, sweatpants and a band shirt. He dumped the pizzas and the plastic bag filled with soda and snacks in the kitchen before he walked over to the lab. Knowing he had permission, Clint simply opened the door, he was greeted by an unusual sight. Bruce was looking into his microscope as per usual, but Loki was in the stress-less chair Bruce had in one of the corners and had fallen asleep. Clint stared for so long that even Bruce had the time to notice he was there.

"Uh…well dinner's here and, how the hell did he end up sleeping there?"

"He says the same as you, "comfy chair", and then just zones out." Bruce smiled slightly while Clint flushed somewhat. That was exactly what he did whenever he came into the lab just for the sake of company, it usually ended with Clint snoring away in that heavenly chair while Bruce worked.

"I'll wake him." Clint nodded and retreated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short


	10. Adorable

The evening was surprisingly not awkward. That is to say, for Clint and Bruce, anyway. They went with their usual routine when they watched videos, which meant commenting on every single aspect of the movie, costumes, moves, tactics, science, acting and so on. Loki just seemed amused while Natasha was more than a little tense. She was good at hiding it; however Clint suspected Loki, at least, saw straight through her. Being the god of mischief, the trickster, trick god, god of lies, wordsmith… you get the picture. At least Bruce was enjoying himself. Clint grinned and looked over at the scientist. He had this small smile tugging at his lips that, at any moment, could become a chuckle or full laugh. A laugh which, by the way, sounded full and warm and makes those slightly messy curls rustle a bit on the doctor's head, making the man look almost unbearably cute according to Clint.

_Wait, what?_

Clint looked over at the scientist again, a look of bafflement on his face. What did his brain just say? He backtracked his inner monologue while looking at Bruce, noticing how warm those brown eyes look in the dim light, also how the corner of his eyes twitch slightly when he finds something amusing on the TV. And all those little quirks make Bruce Banner adorable. Adorable.

Clint's eyes widened and his eyes snapped back to the TV, his thoughts raced for a good five minutes in every direction before everything abruptly settled. It happened so fast, he felt like he's been running a marathon. It took Clint five minutes to realize he just admitted something he probably had known all along. The fact that comprehending and accepting only took five goddamned minutes is a bit unsettling.

He glanced over at Bruce again, feeling a slight warmth growing in his face as Bruce looked right back at him.

"Clint? Is everything okay?" Bruce had that little fricken' cute smile again with that slight nervous-calm still lurking in his eyes that only vanished in those moments he was excited about something and Clint was more than willing to listen.

"Yep, I just zoned out. Normal people are allowed to do that too you know. Not just you scientists." Clint managed a convincing grin. Bruce scoffed, but the smile was still there.

With his focus turned back to the TV his mind was still racing thoughts back and forth. When had it happened? Perhaps just as impossible as why had he taken in a complete stranger after finding him left for dead in an alley having both tried suicide and been nearly beaten to death by someone else. Maybe it was there that it started? Clint furrowed his brows.

Oh what did it matter anyway? Clint had no problems or dramatic conflictions about liking Bruce; he wasn't a high school drama. He was however a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, even though he was a sleeper, and agents didn't really have love lives. Unwritten law of the ages… The building. Pleasant warmth in his stomach died and became stone cold in seconds.

Living so close to something you wanted, but were not able to have? Someone murder him…

After three movies, Natasha called it quits and moved to occupy Clint's bedroom, threatening to murder him if he came in and lied down beside her in his bed. At some point during the evening Natasha had given up keeping up pretenses and relaxed as much as a master assassin could, confident that Loki wouldn't try anything as the trickster was starting to nod off again, claiming the movie to be boring and already seen.

Shortly after Natasha left, Loki suddenly got up and announced he would retreat to Bruce's room. Clint, with his new discovery, flushed very out of character at the thought of sitting in the dim lights with Bruce next to him, watching a romantic-comedy. He really had thought Natasha would hold on longer than this, had he known he would have chosen another action movie or sci-fi. Anything but this somewhat cliché romance now displayed in front of them.

"We can call it quits for now if you want Clint, seeing as it looks like you have to sleep on the couch tonight." Bruce looked over at the other with a small smile.

"I'm not tired, c'mon, you know that." Clint shoved him playfully, and then another thought hit him.

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep?" One eyebrow arched slightly.

"Well there is that stress less in my lab…"

"What…? No way Bruce, I can hog the floor, you take the couch."

"I have the soft couch and you the floor? Come on Clint." Bruce just sent him a look, a bit on the sassy side, even. Clint loved it, adorable. God, stop using that word, brain!

"Well you are NOT sleeping in a chair."

"And you are NOT sleeping on the floor."

"Fine, you stubborn ass…!" Clint suddenly pushed Bruce down and Bruce made a little squeak he would firmly deny later on. Once they were still Bruce had time to figure their position in the world again. He was lying on the couch and Clint… Clint was between his legs, looking up at him from where he had placed his chin on top of Bruce's chest.

"We'll do this then, both take the couch." Bruce just blinked as Clint turned off the TV and caught the blanket from the armrest and draped it rather messily over them. Bruce resigned with a little sigh and reached out to turn off the lights completely.

"Am I heavy…?" The question was quiet in the dark; Bruce could still hear the mild concern.

"No, I'm comfortable." Bruce reassured and moved his hand to ruffle Clint's hair, the gesture was altered somehow when he didn't manage to calculate because of the dark and rather ran his hand gently through the short blonde hair.

"Good night Clint" Bruce patted the other and moved slightly to get into a better position.

"Night…" Clint said quietly, hiding his burning face against Bruce's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't there be an image somewhere of Clint sleeping on top of Bruce, a pic where Bruce isn't hulked out that is


	11. Feelgood

The two woke up the following morning to a very disturbing scene. Namely, Natasha and Loki were peacefully eating the leftovers for breakfast while discussing the sex life of Clint.

The archer had no idea how they got into that and he did not care to find out as he flailed his way off of Bruce while making distressed noises directed at the two at the kitchen table.

"'Tasha, what the hell…?" He bellowed, his outrage ruined by his raspy morning voice. Natasha just gave him a look of disinterest before turning back to Loki who wore a similar expression.

"Don't start talking about it again!" Clint pointed at the two for good measure.

Bruce sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily before slipping on his glasses, he got up and shuffled over to the kitchen to get his daily morning tea.

"That was an interesting way to sleep, Bruce." Loki's words were silken.

"You two stole our beds." Bruce was deadpan; the good doctor wasn't really a morning person. Whenever he actually got a decent night of actual sleep, that is.

"As I was saying, Loki, how would you handle it if the person you had been posing for as a lover, for information of course, turns out to be posing for you as well but he or she has hopefully not found out yet. End the charade or something else?" Natasha leant forward on her elbows.

"Simple, my dear, I would not end the charade. A charade is never over unless I wish it to be. I would play on, throwing in elements to wound their pathetic pride. Like taking a new lover or claim they are cheating on me."

"Ah, and put them off and quite possibly get more information, oh and wound them as well. Yes, most excellent."

"Excuse me, but are you trading spy tactics with a Norse god!" Clint stopped his rant on privacy and simply stared at them, Bruce didn't look too impressed.

"This guy, Clint, is a master in the art." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Though meaningless, I thank you for the praise." Loki said in his normal, icily calculated way.

"Wait, you just started to talk about my sex life just now because you KNEW I was waking and wanted to compromise me!" Clint's voice had more force this time.

"See, I told you that you gave Clint too little credit. He can be sharp from time to time."

"I take my previous words back, then." Loki sipped his steaming cup. Clint growled and stomped over to steal Natasha's slice of pizza.

Bad move.

He was nose first onto the floor before his still somewhat sleep addled brain could catch up to the situation.

"Though I am still not impressed."

"I never said you had to be." Natasha followed in the same manner as the trickster, no laughs or chuckles, just overly sophisticated talk. Clint groaned into the floor.

To his relief, neither Loki nor Natasha seemed to show any desire towards poking at the fact that Clint had spent his night on top of Bruce. They seemed to accept Bruce's explanation. To his agony however, it seemed like the two "deviants" (as Clint silently called them) were becoming fast friends. As a comfort, he liked to think the world shuddered with him.

When Clint saw Tony in class later that day, he almost felt guilty. Tony was mad at him and Clint had almost not even offered a thought to how he would fix things, he had been far too engulfed in his new personal discoveries.

There was no mistaking it though, Tony was avoiding him with every bit of grace and tact the Stark family was renowned to have. Clint sagged in his seat, every word the professor said going over his head today. He glanced over at Tony, who kept his eyes on the blackboard.

The fucker, he never paid attention in this class, he didn't have to. He knew all the stuff way better than the professor anyway.

After class, Clint made a move to reach Tony and talk with him, but the genius was way ahead of him and had already vanished by the time Clint made it out of the crowded room. He gritted his teeth and started scouting the halls for Tony, the dick probably went places Clint couldn't see, even from high places. Dick.

Bruce had, for once, come home before Clint that day, due to a little mishap in the chemistry building that had all the students groaning as they were sent home. So Bruce was in his lab when he heard the front door open and slam shut, he looked up from his work. Clint was in a bad mood. There was no point trying to talk him out of it at this current time, though, perhaps he would wait a little.

"The awkward bird is in a foul mood." Loki announced as he walked into the lab, "awkward bird" a lengthened version of Natasha's: "Hawkward". Bruce snorted.

"Yeah, I heard. Just leave him alone for now Loki." Loki just scoffs and sits down in the stress-less and pulls out his iPod.

Yes, Loki has an iPod that Bruce gave him ages ago. And on that iPod there is a list created by Bruce. Which before Loki could handle the iPod was named "Feel good". Now the list is named "Bruce's list of feel-good songs". The god of mischief glances up at the working Bruce before a little devious smile makes its way to the tricksters lips, he's gone from the lab in a quiet wisp of thin smoke.

He re-appears by the stereo system where he plugs in his iPod and ticks of the "feel-good list" on replay. Then he vanishes again, back into Bruce's lab, confident that the scientist noticed nothing.

Clint perks up when the stereo suddenly starts up with "Had a Bad Day", he looked at the direction of the music with a bewildered look before he padded over to the iPod that was plugged into it.

"Bruce's list of feel-good songs". Clint gapes. It's a weird gape as it is actually half a gape and half a smile, all at the same time as he's blushing furiously. Loki notices and smirks satisfied over his little trick.

Clint simply doesn't get Bruce, he's nice, talks to Clint and is sensitive to his moods. But the scientist is never too upfront. Then he goes ahead and pulls the feel-good music when Clint was slowly spiraling down into a depression involving "What do I do about Tony?" He doesn't get the desired amount to think it over as his phone rings, display only showing an unidentified number.

"Barton speaking."

"Agent Barton, I need to meet up with you."

"Aw, Coulson, miss me that much?" The reply slipped out before Clint could control his tongue. He'd always take this tune with agent Coulson. Damn it all.

"Witty, Clint, no, but this is important and I urge you to actually listen this time."

"I have no desire to team up with S.H.I.E.L.D again, Coulson."

"This isn't about that Barton, it's about your friend Mr. Stark."

"Tony? what's up?"

"He's been kidnapped."

Clint opens his mouth, but Coulson beats him to it.

"And we believe it was done by Hydra."

Clint clenches his jaw, his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Where's the briefing?"


	12. Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone wholeft comments and kudos! :)

Clint only knew two of the people on briefing, Natasha and Coulson. There were a bunch of other agents there that Clint wouldn't even bother trying to get to know, one stick out as a sore thumb however. His uniform, though it was perhaps more correct to call it a suit, was blue and white. If Clint didn't know better, he'd say the guy was a few blocks in the wrong direction from the nerd-fair. And the suit included a mask, a mask! Like one of those super heroes Clint never knew when he was young.

A subtle hint towards Natasha and she guides them both away from prying ears. Oh yes, master archer Barton still knows the game.

"He's not with S.H.I.E.L.D, he's here by Howard Starks personal request."

"Does Mr. Superhero have a name?"

"Codename Captain."

"Slap some red stripes on and a couple of stars and we'll name him Captain America." Clint snorts, Natasha looks slightly amused before they slip back into the crowd. Coulson gives them a pointed look before he looks over at the big screen where director Fury appears.

"Stark disappeared after his last class yesterday, we know it was Hydra because of witnesses. He was on his way to the biology building, unaware that it was closed. We're looking into the possibility of the close down being staged by Hydra as well."

Clint shifted from one foot to the other, something scratching in the back of his mind.

"We're not sure of their intentions, they've made no demands. Then again Hydra doesn't always work that way. They're no petty bandits"

"Footage and reports from other organizations show that Hydra's been skulking around campus earlier." Coulson injected into the briefing. Clint made a sound of recognition, drawing everyone's bewildered gaze towards him. Had the situation been somewhat normal he'd been embarrassed about making such a sound.

"Bruce, err... Dr. Banner was attacked by the biology building." He supplied.

"Barton, where is Banner now?" Fury looked directly at him.

"He lives with me, sir." The title slipped automatically and Clint had half a mind to curse quietly. Natasha groaned next to him.

"Dr. Banner, of course." She muttered, Clint looked puzzled as Fury and Coulson seemed to catch up to the master assassin.

"Did Dr. Banner come home early yesterday agent Barton?"

Clint wanted to snap that he was no agent, instead his treacherous tongue answered correctly and politely.

"Yes, sir... Said he could easily work at home with his new lab there."

"It wasn't Stark they wanted." Coulson looked at Fury for confirmation.

"No agent, I believe they wanted someone else indeed. Barton, get Banner here, he's not safe either at the moment" Fury snapped the order, but Clint was already on his way out before the director had pronounced his entire name.

Upon hearing loud voices from inside his apartment, Clint's heart rate when sky high in only matter of seconds. He rushed through the door with his bow spent. Familiar blue eyes blinked at him.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself, fool." someone said, Loki.

"Thor, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother!" Thor boomed as Clint lowered his bow and looked over at Loki, trying not to stare at the brilliant green eyes, no wonder Loki hid his natural color from time to time.

That said, the trickster looked beyond annoyed with his brother's presence, Clint didn't have the time to play along with the gods whims at the moment.

"Loki, please tell me Bruce is in his lab?"

"I could, but that would be lying." Loki replied with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Then where is he?" Clint wasn't bothered by the hint of desperation in his voice, and that bothered him.

"The good doctor when down to the bakery to get some deliciously sweet pastries." Thor replied in his somewhat old-fashioned way, making Loki roll those brilliantly green eyes again.

"Fuck! What if they snag him?"

"What are you yammering about Barton?" Loki asked, starting to sound alarmed.

"I have to get to him before-" Clint was halfway out of the door when he crashed right into someone that was carrying a paper bag, both of them falling over, the bag between them.

"Ow, Clint…?" Bruce looked up at him, his glasses halfway off.

"Bruce, oh thank….you know what, let's not go there at the current time and situation, just thank whoever that you're alright!" Clint babbled and clung to Bruce.

"Clint…" Bruce sounded a little confused, but patted Clint's shoulder all the same.

"Oh, um, right, sorry." Clint got up and dragged Bruce with him, a sob from behind them didn't give them the time to suddenly feel a bit awkward.

"The wonderfully sweet pastries, all smashed together…!" Thor looked into the bag with the look of a kicked puppy.

"We don't have time for that! Anyhow, Bruce, listen to me, Tony's been kidnapped." Clint went into agent mode.

"What?" Bruce corrected his glasses and furrowed his brows.

"By Hydra, sound familiar?"

"Oh no… the sudden shut-down yesterday…" Realization dawned on Bruce much quicker than it had to any of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Clint had to push away the swelling pride and continue on.

"We, or S.H.I.E.L.D think that it was actually you they were after. Bruce please, was it Hydra that attacked you last time as well?"

Bruce stared at him before glancing down, giving a quiet nod.

"But why? You said nobody but you knew about the… you know, the other guy."

"No, but there is someone else, and Hydra thinks I hold the answer to his creation. Truth is I only know about him thanks to Loki snooping around for me after I left the project."

"Someone else, what do you mean someone else?"

"Someone continued my work and finished one of my projects with I don't know what since I destroyed the files."

"Which one of your projects did they complete that Hydra is so interested in?"

"Project super soldier"

_'Well shit…'_


	13. A.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a raw chapter because my beta suddenly vanished somewhere and I've yet to find a beta-beta ^^;

Somehow Clint managed to convince Bruce into coming with to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility, with Loki as a safety line of all things. When Loki was to go Thor wanted to come with as well, Tony was his friend too after all. Clint tried to argue that he doubted S.H.I.E.L.D would like it very much if two Norse Gods showed up. In which Loki looked at him with a devious smile before he shape-shifted to a very tiny size that Bruce placed in his shirt pocket. Thor grinned at Clint and proclaimed in his usual booming voice that now it was only one Norse God. Clint groaned, but agreed and was silently filled with glee at the very thought of "bending" the goodwill of director Fury.

Clint insisted on walking to the facility, not trusting anyone besides their little freak group as he subconsciously dubbed them. The walk was blissfully uneventful and the archer felt like it was easier to breathe once he entered the strictly guarded S.H.I.E.L.D area. The poor agents didn't know how to respond as the huge mass of muscles that was Thor followed them with his head held high, they probably did right with simply letting him pass as Clint made no notion towards why he had a man/god that was marked possible danger following him. Director Fury did not give such a docile response.

"Barton, what do you think you are doing?"

"Anthony is my friend as well, man of Fury. So I wish to aid in finding him and liberating him from this Hydra scum"

Was it just Clint's imagination, or did the Captain suddenly shift a bit anxiously?

Fury sighed, but let the matter pass for now and turned his attention towards Bruce. A Bruce that looked awfully tense underneath his calm mask.

"Dr. Banner, Hydra is chasing you around. You know this?"

"Yes, it's been rather…hard not to" the sudden pause was a trademark for when Bruce really wasn't that comfortable with the situation AND was weighing every word carefully before he uttered them.

"Are you also aware why they're after you?" Fury arched an eyebrow.

"Project super soldier" Bruce answered, well aware that S.H.I.E.L.D already knew and probably knew more about it than him.

Now Clint knew for sure that the captain had shifted his foot hold somewhat. His eyes narrowed, Natasha elbowed him subtly, warning him that he was being too obvious about it. He quickly softened up his features and put on the stone mask, or "agent mask" as he sometimes called it, earning a subtle approval from his former partner.

"Can this move along faster, for each moment we linger the enemy makes it even harder for us to retrieve Tony" Thor said strangely diplomatic, though still in that booming fashion everyone was used to. Everyone except the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who actually jumped around the room whenever the man spoke, Clint had to clench his fist to refrain from laughing.

"But if it was Dr. Banner they were after, why take Stark?" Natasha voiced.

"Yeah, I mean, Bruce's cute and all, but they don't exactly look alike" Clint backed Natasha up, just like old times.

"Well he IS the only child of the brilliant Howard Stark" An agent countered.

"That's not Hydra's style, they don't do kidnapping and ransoms, that's bellow them" Clint scoffed, trust the junior agents not to do their homework.

"Anthony Stark is still a mechanical genius; I thought you knew this agent Barton?"

_`Why that, stupid Fury and his stupid need of comebacks´_

"Red scull is also a genius, misguided but a genius" Bruce supplied and Clint sent him a silent, but very thankful thought.

"Perhaps Stark knows something" the new voice startled them, the captain had spoken for the first time since Clint entered the room at least. There was something familiar about that voice, Clint just couldn't manage to quite place it.

"If we exclude the genius then Tony knows just about the same as everyone else" Clint murmured. Bruce made a noise and everyone turned their attention to the now fidgeting scientist. Then all of a sudden his pocket sighed. Wait… what? Clint blinked as Bruce's pocket went ahead and actually spoke.

"Tis a wonder you can all walk around in this world without crashing into every possible object, so blind are you" Loki seemly materialized right in front of Bruce, his emerald eyes scanning over the room. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents all yelled out their surprise, some began to enter panic as Loki walked up to Fury who had drawn a hand gun, which in turn caused Thor to hold his mighty hammer Mjolnir ready to defend his little brother. Coulson pointed his own gun at Thor which forced Clint to train his bow on Coulson, in turn triggering Natasha to hold her own, cozy and personal weapon close to Clint.

"Don't point that at my brother" Thor boomed.

"Drop the hammer Thor"

"Don't force me to let this bird fly Coulson"

Loki simply turned his head slightly and looked at Natasha who met those brilliant green eyes, they measured each other for a moment before Natasha dropped the close range weapon, switched it with one of her guns in only matter of seconds and held it steadily trained at the director.

"Dr. Banner are you alright?" Clint heard the captain speak again, and at the mention of Bruce he glanced in that general direction. Bruce had one hand clutching his chest, right over where his heart was. His breathing sounded somewhat labored and he had his eyes screwed shut. Clint was about to call out to him when he suddenly opened his eyes, Clint held in a quiet gasp.

Bruce's eyes shone with a green light, like nothing Clint had seen before, and having been an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D he had seen a lot of weird shit.

"Can everyone PLEASE calm down!" Bruce yelled in a fashion that was so not Bruce it actually startled Clint.

"You're giving me a heart attack here" The eyes closed again and hid the green light Clint had seen.

"Bruce…?" Loki called out.

"I'm calm, I'm calm…" Bruce almost sounded like he was chanting to himself.

"As I was about to say before you brutes jumped to conclusions" Loki's voice was dripping with contempt. Fury narrowed his good eye, but signed to Coulson who lowered his gun which caused the others to lower whatever weapon they were holding. Clint hurried over to Bruce, placing his hand on his shoulder carefully. Bruce looked up at him, his eyes normal once more, he offered a small smile to Clint.

"Yes Loki, you were saying?" Director Fury threw back.

"Anthony Stark has built an artificial intelligence, one of its kind"

"So…? There are many AI in these days" The captain spoke up again.

"Anthony's AI is different, it has access to every network on the entire planet, it can even analyze things from other worlds"

"He spoke about it before… well" Clint drawled "but he wasn't done, how could he have finished something that complex so fast?"

"He's had a lot of alone time to work on the project"

Clint's face fell somewhat _`oh…´_

"So you assume Hydra's after this AI?"

"I don't assume, midgardian, I know! If I assume something I will not tell you about it. When I find out that my assumption was correct, I will consider telling you about it"

Fury gritted his teeth, Loki was rubbing him in all the wrong ways and Clint loved every second of it.

"And I tell you this, Nicholas Fury, Hydra is after Anthony Stark's AI; J.A.R.V.I.S"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Clint's eyes widened.


	14. Rage Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the wrong chapter firts, ehem, (THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME -dies-)  
> Here's the correct one, so sorry about that guys

Loki turned out to be a devious little bastard when it came to information; he had eyes and ears everywhere. His sometimes sinister demeanor made it easy to infiltrate "the bad guys", just to put it as simply as possible. Loki could give them a location, something that irked Fury to no end as his agents currently had nothing. Which was the reason as to why Clint was currently crawling through the vents in a huge storehouse together with Natasha, with the Captain and Thor going in from bellow through the sewers or something like that. Loki was with Bruce and hadn't voiced how he planned on getting them in. Clint wasn't worried though, the trickster knew this kind of game better than anyone.

"Ugh vents, so much better when going simply straight forward" Natasha groaned quiet as a whisper bellow him.

"Cheer up Tasha; we're almost there if Loki guessed correctly"

"He never guesses, he knows these things Hawkeye"

"Oh yeah, then how does he know? Shouldn't that make us suspicious of him?"

"You too would have acted suspiciously if you were following orders"

"He only follows his OWN orders Widow" Clint suddenly paused "And I'm not following orders, and don't call me Hawkeye, I'm not an agent!" He added as a rather long, Barton-styled afterthought.

"Quiet you idiot" The black widow hissed underneath him.

"I'm an adult and a free human being, I do what I want Natasha" Clint harrumphed as he ducked into another horizontal vent.

"Then act you age, Barton" Natasha groaned.

"Quiet you-"

"Space monkey" The two agents halted abruptly at the sound of Tony's voice filtering through an air filter up ahead. They crawled quietly over, barley managing to get a glimpse of Tony between the cracks.

"I mean seriously, WHAT are you trying to look like with those outfits?" Tony asked loudly, Clint cracked a small smile, hats off to Tony for never being able to shut up.

"WAIT; don't tell me, I want to guess!" The guards in the room looked pained, well those Clint could see the faces of anyhow.

"Is he always like that?" Natasha whispered.

"Pretty much" Clint replied in the same manner. They heard a door creak open from a corner they couldn't see at the moment.

"Mr. Stark," A voice drawled, a very deep and slightly raspy voice drawled.

"I think you expect me to pamper you" It wasn't a question; it was a statement that sent shivers up Clint's spine. Tony replied none the less.

"Of course, I'm a genius" the other ignored him.

"I've asked my question, Stark, if you do not answer…" There were a rush of movements and suddenly Tony was screaming on the top of his lungs. Clint winced and made a move to get out of the vent and save his friend, but Natasha held him in a vice-like grip.

"I'm sure you've noticed the little battery we've hooked you up to, Stark, what do you think its purpose is"

"Power my charms?"

"Witty, when you were sleeping after we "picked you up", I had my personal scientist throw a little something into your chest" For once Tony didn't answer; he just paled and looked down.

"I'm afraid I don't know the exact number" The voice continued with as pleasant as he could probably muster.

"But my boys installed quite a few nicely sized shrapnel into you, Mr. Stark, you know, just something we had lying around" Clint's and Tony's eyes widened at the same time, though Tony's looked on the verge of panic or hysteria.

"Now the shrapnel has gotten so far in there is nothing you can do, the only thing keeping you alive is that battery"

Clint moved again, once more held back by Natasha. He was ready to snarl at her, but a new entry bellow stopped him.

"Loki, what a pleasant surprise"

"Mr. Schmidt" Natasha and Clint exchanged glances before looking down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I believe you have the wrong man"

"Everything can be used" Schmidt drawled.

"But it is David Bruce Banner you want" Clint could see that Loki waved his hand and some Hydra agents came forward guiding…no! Bruce! Clint didn't even think, he kicked the filter open and slid out of the vent before Natasha had time to react. Tony's head snapped up along with the others in the room, watching as Clint landed gracefully with his bow spent. The agents didn't have time to react before they had an arrow each in their chest.

"Tic, tic, boom" The agents looked at him before they had a small moment to panic before they were blasted to pieces.

"Hawkeye, you fool!" Natasha hissed behind him, having let herself down during the brief commotion.

"Get them! And don't let them run off with Stark or Banner" The Schmidt guy yelled fanatically as more Hydra agents poured into the room. He slid through the door as the agents passed him, but Clint wasn't up for chasing him, instead he turned his interest towards Loki.

"LOKI! You lying son of a bitch!" He had an arrow trained on him, but the bastard disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Hawkeye, we have bigger problems!" Natasha's sharp voice snapped him out of his rage for the moment and he searched for Bruce instead. Both scientists had been moved to a corner, heavily guarded. Tony looked shocked and positively terrified, at the same time it seemed he had calmed somewhat for he smiled briefly as he met Clint's eyes. Bruce on the other hand, Bruce didn't look too good. He was shaking and clutching at his chest, just like before.

"Focus agent!" Natasha pushed him out of the way for an incoming attack, damn it! He had been out of the game for too long, he had to focus, c'mon focus!

Clint didn't have time to even try to focus before a twisted groan could be heard. From the corner, Oh no, what-

Clint looked over again, along with everyone else this time it seemed. Bruce was…expanding. Tony was desperately trying to wiggle away with the battery in his lap, still being tied to the chair. The guards didn't notice him; they were far too busy yelling at Bruce. Then one tased him, apparently, bad move. Bruce yelled in a way that wasn't Bruce anymore and in front of everyone the usually gentle and shy scientist expanded, his skin turned green and he grew. Holy shit he turned huge! The clothes ripped saved his pants, though it was more correct to call the shorts at this point. The creature went completely still for a moment, and everyone held their breaths. Then he lifted his, oh my god huge, green, head and stared at them all. The room, the entire world, held its breath as those radioactive green eyes scanned the room. One of the guards lost their cool and fired his gun at the creature. No blood, not even a dent, just a huge green creature that turned towards the newly fired gun. Then a roar that could have awoke the dead happened and everything was chaos again. The hydra agents fired at will and was crushed one by one by the huge, green rage monster that once had been Bruce Banner. Though at the moment he wasn't even close to being that adorable scientist Clint gave pet names to on a regular basis. Even Clint had to push away personal affection now and save his Tony who was a little too close to the rage monster than any of them would like. Clint only had to glance at Natasha before both of them were on their way towards Tony.

"Holy Jesus, fuck Barton! What took you so long?" Tony shrieked as Clint made it over to him.

"I thought we were friends!" Only a Stark would actually pout in a situation like this.

"You walked out on me, I was devastated!" The bickering came back almost all too easily for them both, past "disagreement" all but evaporated for now.

"Nice application" Clint nodded towards the car battery as he worked on Tony's handcuffs.

"That old thing, first thing I'm going to do is improve it when I get home"

"If you get home, Stark" Natasha had made her way over to them, her eyes following the rage monster that was still pretty occupied by the idiotic hydra agents that kept on firing at him.

"Natalie, I always knew you were a dangerous assassin, spy thing, always caught the death vibes from you"

"Aren't you a smart cookie, Stark?" She mock-cooed at him, but there was a slight smirk on those lips that one normally didn't see too often.

"It's Natasha by the way" She corrected him.

"Give me a break!" Tony groaned. "I've been kidnapped, I'll do the catching up later"

"Where the hell is Thor and Cap. Anyway, we could use them" Clint muttered as he finally managed to get Tony free from the cuffs. As if on cue Thor and the man only known as the Captain burst through the door.

"Thor, keep our green friend occupied!" Natasha yelled at the god who found it best to simply follow orders. The captain made his way over to the trio.

"How is he?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine, except those maniacs SCREWED with my HEART" Tony answered before anyone else could, showing that even when wielding sarcasm like a cleaver, the shock and panic wasn't that far from the surface.

"We need to get out of her, fast, cap carry Tony, I'll be your back up, 'Tasha take point" the agent in him awoke and acted professional for once. The Captain scooped Tony up without any protest and followed Natasha. Clint threw one last look at Thor who was battling the monster. The monster that was Dr. Bruce Banner's greatest fear and deepest secret.


	15. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things makes more sense now ^^; (I thank you again, you who told me that I had made the error of cross-posting :) )

For once S.H.I.E.L.D was actually there quickly. Coulson was tasked with sitting on Clint so he couldn't make it out of the helicopter to go after Banner after he made sure Tony was as safe as he could be at the moment. Coulson took his task seriously, like always, flopped Clint down onto one of the benches and literally sat on him. It was humiliating, sure, but Clint was more interested in knowing about Banner's status at the moment than anything else. No one said anything.

Tony had been sedated so the S.H.I.E.L.D medical staff could have a look at him, the magnet placed in his chest and the car battery connected to it. Not even the boldest of the doctors dared make a move to remove the shrapnel, the tiny bits of metal were too close to Tony's heart for them to do anything. They could improve the device keeping Tony alive however. Clint muttered that it was no use, Tony would alter it and awesome-nize it first thing once he woke up, if they were lucky he'd wait till the effects of the sedation wore off.

Once he had made sure that his friend was alright, Clint was desperate to occupy himself so his mind would not stray to Bruce. The only answer he had gotten so far was that "it was being handled". Clint perked up as he noticed The Captain standing with his back towards Clint, he was about to yell out a greeting, but The Captain's hissing voice put him to a halt.

"Yes I'm at S.H.I.E.L.D, I know what you said but this is different ok? Mr. Stark requested it! Yes! His own son was kidnapped, what was I gonna say huh? Tell the man no? after all he's done for us? C'mon…!"

Clint moved to the side, used a door handle as leverage and climbed up, slipping into the air vents so easily it would have made both agent Coulson and director Fury shudder. Entering Hawkeye mode for the second time that evening, Clint crawled quietly till he was right above The Captain.

"No, I'm not jealous! Get real Rogers, I'm not trying to copy you! But think of what you could do if you used those god-sendings for good, huh? S.H.I.E.L.D has given me a folder you really should look at, no wait, just take a look at it first alright, promise me Steve. You could do this world so much good…"

Clint maneuvered somewhat awkwardly so he could turn and catch a glimpse of The Captain while something clicked in his mind. Rogers…? Steve…? The Steve Rogers…? The somewhat awkward, cute-yet-too-big-to-be-cute, art student Steve Rogers? Who looked like he'd be better off in the military or as one of S.H.I.E.L.D's special agents. Clint wiggled a bit and saw right into the guys face, he didn't even register that he had been caught as he gaped just as much as the Captain underneath him.

"Well, fuck…me…" He said, a wicked grin spreading.  
"I-I'll call you back Steve"

 

He removed the filter and slipped down, eyeing the "captain" with something that turned into a smirk.  
"If it isn't American football team captain James "Bucky" fucking Barnes!" Clint almost hollered in the hallway. Barnes just gave him a look.

"My, my Mr. Barnes, how did you even manage to take orders from such a faggot like me, huh? And even carry Tony, impressive" One clash, ages ago the two of them had one clash and everything went downhill. Tony had begun showing interest in Steve Rogers, because he claimed the man had THE ass. He had gone about as he always did when he found someone of interest, meaning flirting outrageously. Then Barnes, apparently Rogers' childhood and current best friend, happened. He had seen Tony making a rather direct move and the guy flipped. He came marching over and physically shoved Tony away. Steve had seemed shocked and grabbed his friend's arm and held onto it as Barnes went into a rant directed at Tony. Clint had already been on his way after he saw James rush in, and being the fierce guy he was had marched up to Barnes poked him in the chest and told him to "calm his man tits and back the fuck down". Both Clint and Tony became witnesses to that young Mr. Barnes had temperamental issues. The rant increased with Steve trying to calm the other. Then the bomb was dropped. James "Bucky" Barnes called Clinton Francis Barton a faggot, Clinton Francis Barton HATED the word "faggot". He had lunged forward and given Barnes a black eye, the shock of being hit shutting the other up. Rogers dragged the still shocked Barnes away while wearing that disapproving frown.

Tony had groaned that he now had no chance what-so-ever with Steve, Clint didn't care, he had been called "faggot". It wasn't the fact that Barnes had called him gay, Clint got familiar and comfortable with his bisexuality in his early teens when he was still in the circus. It was just that "faggot" held deeper meaning for him that he hated thinking about, hearing the word made him think about it, which made him angry and so the circle goes.

Now Clint stared defiantly into James Barnes eyes as the other stared stubbornly right back at him. Coulson chose that moment to walk up to them.

 

"What are you yelling about agent Barton?"  
"Sir, if you want me back on this team you better not even be contemplating to have this fucker in the same division, hell, not even the same building as me" Clint narrowed his eyes.  
"Calm down Barton"  
"He could have compromised the mission"  
"But I didn't!" Barnes finally spoke up, anger laced in his voice.  
"Someone give the man a medal!"

Barnes looked like he was ready to explode, Coulson hurried between them with a stern face.  
"Alright you two, break it up!" The authority in Coulson's voice was clear and both of them backed down.  
"I'm keeping an eye on you Barnes" Hawkeye glared.  
"I don't like faggots staring at me" Barnes barked back.  
"Alright, that's it!" Clint charged.

"Hawkeye!" The strict tone in Natasha's voice brought him to a halt, the distraction was enough. James Barnes drove his fist into Clint's face so hard it actually knocked the archer back a few steps. Clint rubbed the abused spot on his face and made to counterattack.  
"We have Bruce" Natasha interrupted once more, Clint looked at Natasha while keeping track of Barnes at the same time.  
"Where…?"  
"Follow me"  
"Later Barnes, don't think this is over" Clint hissed at him before shoving past him.

 

Clint stared at the huge, special made cage S.H.I.E.L.D had pulled up. The creature contained within made the cage seem too small however.  
"Why hasn't he changed back?" He mumbled.  
"The S.H.I.E.L.D personnel thinks it might be permanent. " Natasha said carefully while looking at Clint, who just continued to stare at the growling beast within the cage.  
"They've given him a name…" Natasha continued, slightly uncomfortable with the heavy silence.  
"Oh yeah…?"  
"The Hulk"

The creature roared towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, updates will soon be slower. Hopefully not too slow!  
> oh and still, you (who didn't read chapter: The Captain before now) YOU SO DIDN'T EXPECT IT TOBE BUCKY!


	16. Jade Jaws

Clint remained in the "Hulk room", even when the doctors and on-site scientists went to take a break. He had moved towards some chairs so he could sit down, but never once did his eyes leave the green creature. When the scientists stopped trying to prod him the Hulk calmed somewhat and begun inspecting his cage more calmly, until he saw Clint that is, then he stopped moving all together. He didn't go into a rage or anything, but he stared. Clint stared back, searching those radioactive green eyes for any signs of recognition. After a while the Hulk had sat down, still staring at Clint. The archer knew he should get up, go see how Tony was doing, but something held him back. The hulk held him back.

"You're just scared, aren't you buddy?" Clint's voice surprised them both, if it even was possible it looked like the Hulk was staring even more intently at him.

"You just want out, you don't get why these fools have locked you up. All you wanna do, is to have some peace and quiet I bet, and to be free, everyone likes freedom right?" Clint continued carefully. There was a hint of emotion in the Hulks eyes and something told Clint that Hulk could understand speech if he wanted to. Clint got up slowly and drew out one of the knives he had on him. The Hulk suddenly got up and growled.

"Easy buddy, look, I'm just putting it away" Clint placed the knife carefully on a nearby table and continued to take out every weapon he had upon his person, even his beloved retractable bow.

"See…?" Clint held out his arms and did a slow spin in front of the Hulk.

"No more pointy stuff, so please don't harm me" he murmured the last sentence as his brain screamed at him that he had to stop this, that this was madness even for agent Hawkeye.

Clint walked over slowly, carefully. If it was in a show of trust or relaxation, Clint didn't know, but the Hulk sat down again while watching the agent closely. Clint tapped the keypad lightly, typing in a universal code that opened the small door only usable by humans. He stepped in and the door slid shut behind him. No going back.

Clint didn't even have time to open his mouth before he was grabbed by a bone-crushing strength and held up close to the Hulks face. And if Clint had thought the Hulk seemed massive before, he now thought of him as enormous.

"Hulk, out" The Hulk growled, his voice deep enough to make the childish speech intimidating.

"Hey you talk, sorry big guy, I can't, I locked myself in with you. I'm Clint by the way, Clint Barton. Though the idiots here call me Hawkeye, but I don't mind I like Hawkes and I have awesome vision and I can use bows as a weapon. Don't laugh they're still in fashion" The Hulk blinked confusedly as the nervous stream of words poured out from Clint's mouth. It was just like his carefully built stone-face agent demeanor broke in only matter of seconds. The Hulk looked thoughtful for a moment before eyeing Clint who was on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"Archer locked in with Hulk?" The Hulk actually arched a brow.

"Yes, yes I am, so please don't make Barton-smoothie out of me?" why the hell was he batting his eyelashes?

"Hulk no like smoothie" The Hulk answered sullenly and sat down again while still holding Clint. He tried to relax as much as he could in the Hulk's hold, it wasn't easy when you knew that the big guy only had to tense a few muscles and Clint's head would probably pop like an overdue pimple because of the pressure. Eww…

After around five minutes of silence Clint was bored, the fear disappearing like dew in the sunshine when the Hulk didn't do or say anything else.

"Okay listen Bigfoot, I came in here on my own will to show those fuckers a thing or two. Now I know you only want to get out doing whatever you want to do, but you aint getting out like holding me like an action figure you can play with. So put me the hell down!" Clint expected an angry snarl, tightening of fingers or at least a grunt. The Hulk only placed him down somewhat gently.

"Huh, would you look at that" Clint sat down next to him and the two went into another staring contest.

After astonishingly ten minutes Clint broke the silence.

"Are you aware that it isn't just… you in that head of yours?" Clint arched a brow and looked at the creature.

"Banner…" Hulk growled.

"You don't like him?" They were prisoners together, Clint figured they had something you could call a bond if you squinted really hard.

"Banner is stupid" Had someone else said it, Clint would have laughed, it sounded so childish. Yet, the deep thunder-rumbling voice that was the Hulk didn't summon any smiles.

"Hey now, he's a genius last time I read his file" Clint defended.

"Banner keeps Hulk locked up, Banner forces Hulk to sleep!" Hulk was building anger with the talk of Banner, time to change subject then, if Clint didn't have suicidal tendencies that is.

"Have you even tried, uh… talking to him?"

"Banner is stupid" Hulk snorted again.

"You scare him, big guy. If you tried talking perhaps you'd reach an understanding? He's all for peace anyway" Hulk looked at him and there was something within those green eyes that Clint couldn't really place.

"Hulk likes to smash!" The big guy smashed his fists together for emphasis.

"Yeah, but not good and innocent people right?" Clint was pretty sure he had one of those "I'm-being-a-serious-adult-here-and-you-better-listen-to-me" looks, for those who ever wondered, yes it was Tony who named that look. The Hulk looked at him again and then hung his head.

"No, no smash innocent tiny things. Nor smash cupids" The Hulk looked at Clint again.

"Cupids…?" He tilted his head to the side, confusion probably even more evident on his face as the Hulk smiled. Smiled.

"Cupid" Hulk said again, patting Clint on the head. Clint gaped.

"What did you call me Jade Jaws!? Oh it is ON! C'mon Big guy we will settle this man-o to hulk-o!" Clint was on his feet in seconds holding his fists up. The Hulk laughed. It was a rich and booming sound that threw Clint off at first, before he lowered his arms and smiled at the green creature Bruce Banner accidentally had created once upon a time.

"Cupid got guts, Hulk like!" Hulk exclaimed, holding one hand on his stomach as the laughter died down a bit.

"Yeah well, I always did like green stuff. Except peas, that's just nasty. Oh and spinach I don't like that either"

"Mold green"

"Are you SASSING me Jade Jaws?" Clint arched a brow again and the Hulk snorted. The archer jumped up onto the Hulk's thigh and tried to reach up to ruffle the big guy's hair, the Hulk caught him and held him upside down in the air.

"No fair, you're like double my size man!" Clint whined, silently disgustingly smug and satisfied that he managed to get the Hulk smiling.

"Hawkeye!"

Both their attentions snapped over at the entrance of the hulk room where Natasha stood with her gun drawn, a wide-eyed Coulson behind her. Heh, speechless Coulson, someone call the press. The Hulk instantly went into defensive mode, his fists tightened up slightly, causing Clint to bite the inside of his cheek not to groan as it felt like his feet were getting crushed.

"Ugh loosen up Jade Jaws, I'm making you carry me if I break here" The grip instantly loosened up and he was put down even more gently than before.

"Put the gun down Natasha, unless you want me to become a stain in this cage" He met the woman's usually cold eyes. She lowered her gun.

"Agent Barton, WHAT are you doing in there?!" Coulson demanded.

"He seemed lonely" Clint shrugged.

"Lonely…?! I ought to-" Coulson clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing by the looks of it. It was very out of character for him to lose his cool like this, it was almost a little hot if Clint dared say so himself. The ever dutiful S.H.I.E.L.D-agent opened his eyes, once again calm.

"I'll have to ask you to exit the cage agent Barton"

"Hmm, no" the archer replied before planting a hand onto the Hulk's huge, green chest. "Hulk lonely" He said, mimicking the simple language of the Hulk.

"Cupid dumb" Hulk retorted and Clint crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, if you are going to be rude I refuse to be your friend" Clint scoffed, before he gave a startled yell as he was suddenly grabbed again, this time held against the green giants chest.

"Hulk sorry, cupid really Hulk's friend?"

"Of course Big guy" Clint patted as close to the Hulk's shoulder as he got, spying two shocked agents in the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is my first try to write Hulk. I'm going with the EMH Hulk, he talks more and I actually refuse to believe that Bruce Banner is completely lost in that mass of green so it only makes sense that Hulk can speak (if somewhat sloppily), be taught, has an understanding and can express what he thinks/feels. If you find the instant connection between Hawkeye and Hulk weird, watch Avengers: EMH, it's canon x)


	17. Birds and Lamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Clint was allowed to remain within the Hulk cage for the time being, Fury was pissed though. Clint had only shrugged at that and continued to try and teach the Hulk how to play cards after Natasha had brought those Maxi cards that were as big as a lunch box. Natasha would also occasionally drop by and give him information and updates on Tony's condition. Clint had been correct (of course he had), once Tony had awoken he had made a ruckus like non other as he tried to get out and home to his beloved children (robots and no doubt). Once refused the privilege the genius snuck around stealing scraps (read: high-tech spare parts) and junk (read: S.H.I.E.L.D high-tech equipment) and locked himself within a small room that once upon a time used to be a broom closet. Now it was probably a super science lab many mad scientists could be jealous of. Clint didn't care to track the hours before Natasha came with a slightly disgusted look. Both Hulk and Clint looked up at her, the Hulk haven gotten somewhat used to her presence and didn't tense up or sneer at her anymore.

"What's up 'Tasha?"

"Tony made me stick my hand into his chest, get a wire for him and reconnect him with the new arc reactor he just built" Clint laughed heartily.

"Sounds like my Tony indeed"

"Since when was I ever yours, Barton?" Tony walked in through the door, a faint blue circle glowing carefully from behind the genius' shirt.

"You proclaim it every time we drink together, Mr. Stark" Tony smiled.

"I'd hug you and tell you that I have forgiven you, had you only not been sitting next to a mars-alien Bigfoot"

"He's no alien, he's my friend! Hulk that's Tony Stark, Tony meet Hulk" Clint pouted.

" Oh yeah, Mr. Hyde I presume. I'd say hello if you didn't look so hostile"

"It's ok Jade Jaws, Tony's a friend."

The Hulk still didn't look too sure, Clint ignored it.

"So how are you feeling Tony, really, that was some rough shit back there"

"I'm holding up, still hurts like a bitch and I can't wait to get the hell out of here, back home and make myself a proper reactor." He stared down at the glowing circle in his chest.

"Yeah, I wonder if the apartment still lives… Hydra knew or if they didn't the definitely know now that both me and Banner live there"

"I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D will let Mr. Green here become your new roommate, no offense big guy" Tony held up his hand as his eyes looked at Hulk for a moment. Clint could've sworn the big guy was pouting, a bit hard to tell.

Coulson chose that moment to enter through the door, instantly spotting Tony.

"Mr. Stark, I would request that you get yourself back to medical. You also have a whole deal of paperwork to do seeing as you've destroyed a good worth of highly technological equipment and-"

Clint had never seen Tony move that fast, he barely had time to blink before Tony was suddenly in the Hulk cage with him. Judging from the Hulk's bewildered expression he was just as shocked as Clint.

"Hah, then come and get me Coulson, if you dare."

"Stark get out of there in this instant" Coulson said in his best super-nanny voice.

"Big guy here doesn't mind, do you Big guy? I'm just your everyday friendly genius"

"And playboy, and billionaire and self-proclaimed philanthropist" Clint added dryly. Hulk looked from Clint to Tony, seeing the fond expression on Clint's face.

"Hulk not mind, as long as Cupid stays Hulk's friend"

"Aw shucks Jade Jaws, you'll make me blush with all that sweet talk you know" Clint grinned.

"Why does everyone have nick-names? I want a nick name!"

"Genius, playboy, billionaire and philanthropist isn't enough?" Clint arched a brow, amused.

"Those are titles bird-brain. Oh yes, did you forget that I know your super secret agent name? iHawkeye?/i"

Clint groaned in response, brace yourself.

"So got any eggs lately? Or haven't you done the mighty mating flight of the hawk yet? Speaking of which what kind of hawk are you? Forest? Mountain? Red-tail? I always knew you messed up your bed on purpose, wasn't feeling enough like a nest I suppose-"

"Yeah, yeah, caw, caw mother fucker, happy?" Clint cut him off, glaring at the shit eating grin that currently was Tony.

"At least now you have a 24/7 night light to keep you company Tony" Tony gaped at him.

"Oh you asked for it Barton!"

Phil Coulson just sighed and went to give status update to Fury, he would not be pleased.

Natasha brought the two men sleeping bags, mattresses (that Clint suspected she had stolen from some poor junior agent's bunks) and food. The cage was looking quite homey if he dared say so himself. The scientists had tried to come back to prod at Hulk, but the archers sneering rivaled the Hulk and Tony's constant chatter drove them completely away for the evening. That didn't stop Tony from prodding the Hulk himself though. Hulk seemed like he had given up on trying to be bothered and would occasionally even answer Tony's questions. It might have been Clint's imagination but Hulk started to sound more and more like Banner, his language improved and his answers held more depth.

At Natasha's last visit that evening she told them that Thor was out searching for his brother, Clint didn't blame him for no staying, he wanted to "have words" with the sly bastard himself. She could also tell that James Barnes had left HQ.

"Barnes was here?!" Tony turned towards Clint immediately after he finished waving at Natasha's back while admiring her delicious behind as he had once stated.

"He was "the Captain" that carried you out of that base" Clint nodded, his lips tugging downwards.

"Cupid doesn't like Captain?" Hulk tilted his head slightly.

"No, cus he's an asshat" Clint crossed his arms.

"Backtrack Clint, why the fuck was Barnes in on a mission dressed up in that costume?"

"Nat said he was here on a certain Stark's personal order"

"My good for nothing i father /i sent him in?" Tony's eyes were wide.

"You should also know that Rogers is into tis somehow, I caught Barnes on the phone with him, that's how I found out that it was that ass wipe anyhow"

"R-Rogers?"

"My, my Tony are you blushing? You really need to get a hold on that obsession you know"

"I'm not obsessed"

"Yes you are, because Steven hot-abs-and-ass is the only one you've never gotten your perverted hands onto. Basic psychology man, you adore what you can't have"

"You should never have taken that course" Tony groaned, giving up the argument with a dramatic eye roll. Clint just shrugged.

"At any rate, I have some serious talking to do with the old man when Fury ever lets me out of this sink-hole"

"You're being awfully quiet Jade Jaws" Clint broke off Tony's rant and looked up at the green giant.

"Hulk…tired"

"Then we sleep, if Tony can shut up"

A huff was all he got in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of crap has been happening, mainly starting Uni.


	18. A God returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone has been waiting for this~

When Clint awoke the next morning he felt comfortably warm and somewhat fuzzy. His left side also felt extremely comfortable, which was weird. He glanced to his side and his eyes widened because pressed up to his side lay Bruce Banner, half naked and only dressed now too wide pants.

"Bruce…" Clint said, almost whispered.

"Bruce hey, hey Bruce are you alright?" He sat up and touched Bruce's bare shoulder gently. The scientist just shivered and drew closer o the source of heat that was Clint.

"Tony get up!" Clint smacked Tony's sleeping back, causing a groan and a sleepy Tony Stark to emerge from within the sleeping bag his hair being unruly and static, quite a sight hadn't Clint been busy staring at something else.

"He returned" Clint simply said and Tony managed to look somewhat more awake and scooted closer.

"Huh, and no signs of the transformation, besides the fact that the guy is almost naked"

"Uh…oh my head" Bruce whimpered before blinking his eyes open, catching sight of Clint immediately. He recoiled so fast it looked like he had burned himself.

"Did I? Oh my god I changed didn't I? Did I H-hurt- h-how many" The man looked positively ashen.

"Bruce, calm down the only ones you hurt were the bad guys"

"Are we in a cage?" Bruce had managed to take in a bit of his surroundings.

"Yeah, we're at S.H.I.E.L.D's, they're apparently new to the whole sleepover thing" Tony piped up.

"Stark, you're here too- wait if I was in a cage…WHY ARE YOU HERE AS WELL?!" Bruce ventured into a panic quicker than anything Clint had seen.

"Bruce…" He said gently and inched closer, touching the man's arm carefully as Bruce was hugging his knees, hiding his face behind them.

"Look, none of us are hurt, you didn't hurt any of us. See, the other guy isn't only about malice and smashing, he's actually a pretty decent and good guy" Bruce peeked up at him, Clint smiling down as reassuringly as he could muster.

"But I-"

"You're not a monster Bruce" Clint spoke softly before he put his arms around Bruce's shoulders and drew him towards himself, holding him gently against his chest.

"If you were you are doing a piss poor job, I'm not frightened in the least. You need to do better than saving my ass and playing cards with me afterwards"

Bruce had gone completely still against Clint's chest.

"We…played cards?"

"Maxi-cards" Tony supplied helpfully.

Clint felt Bruce's still strong hands grip his shirt as the good doctor held on to him and pressed his face against his chest, Clint closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Bruce so close to himself, a small smile playing around his lips.

"I'm sorry to disturb the moment, but Dr. Banner needs to come with me" Clint and Bruce startled apart as Coulson's voice hit them, Clint wanted to snark so bad at the man it was almost physically painful, the thought of Bruce being taken away stopped him thought.

"What are you up to Coulson?" Clint pushed Bruce behind himself, narrowing his eyes at Coulson.

"Quick Banner, Hulk out, then he'll leave" Tony urged.

"Hulk out…?" Bruce blinked before he stood up, holding his pants up with his hands.

"Clint I'll go with him"

"What, no! What if they lock you up?"

"Then at least I can't hurt anyone" Bruce said somberly and began walking towards the exit.

"Banner, no!" Clint got up as well and grabbed the hand Bruce wasn't using to hold his pants up.

"Maybe they can help me Clint" Bruce said, trying to reason with the archer.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D Bruce, not fucking charity!" Clint didn't want Coulson to take Bruce away, what if he never saw him again? What if they decided it was too hard to find out about the Hulk when Bruce was alive, what if-

"Banner will be fine Hawkeye, the director just wants to know what really happened, how it happened and why" Clint still didn't let go, looking like was desperately searching for a solution or something…

"Clint- mmph…!" The archer effectively shut the doctor up with placing his mouth over Bruce's. Tony gaped while a slight twitch under Coulson's left eye gave away the shock he felt.

Clint pulled away before Bruce could decide if he liked the attention or not.

"There, now you better come back to me to either question me about that or give me an answer, you got that!?"

Bruce just nodded; his eyes still a little wide and his mouth open still. Clint couldn't control himself. He leant back in, slower this time, and pressed his lips carefully against Bruce's who had closed his mouth somewhat upon noticing Clint closing in again. This time he had time to take note of the kiss, notice how soft it felt and how sweet it tasted.

"I want an answer" Clint said slightly out of breath once they broke apart once more, Bruce only nodded again before moving a little numbly over to Coulson who led him out of the room.

"Well, well, well, well…" Tony said obnoxiously.

"What else hasn't dear Hawkeye told his good friend Tony Stark yet?"

"Hawkeye hasn't told Tony Stark that it is a touchy subject and if Tony Stark starts prodding it right now Hawkeye won't care if Tony Stark just went through a very traumatic experience, he will punch Tony Stark in the face." Clint replied with a narrowed eyed glance at his friend.

"Pf, he's no fun this Hawkeye"

"Clint"

Both men turned their heads towards the entrance where Natasha stood with a very serious look, even more serious than usually and that said a lot.

"What Natasha?"

"Are you here to bring me to medical? If so I warn you, I will use Hawkeye as a human shield slash weapon"

Natasha ignored Tony.

"Thor found Loki"

"Where are they" Clint was already dressing.

"Conference room"


	19. Jarvis

Thor was staring intently at his brother when Clint and the others got into the room, just as if he would disappear if Thor took his eyes away even just for a little while.

"Loki, you back-stabbing, son of a bitch" Clint hissed, his anger spiking upon seeing the dark clad demi-god.

"Clint…" Natasha warned.

"Where is Bruce" Loki ignored everything and just looked at Clint.

"Why, so you can try and sell him off to hydra again, huh!?" Loki scoffed in reply, rolling his eyes.

"I'm talking to you, you piece of shit, so answer me"

"You will not speak to me in such a manner" Loki was looking at him again, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The hell I can! You just tried to sell Bruce Banner to Hydra for your own personal gain" None of the others in the room was trying to stop him, for now. There was no doubt that things would happen if Clint did something overly stupid.

"You are as dumb as Thor, agent Barton" Loki suddenly barked, cutting off Clint before he could get another word out.

"You both rush to conclusions and your solutions always involve brute force and racing head first into brick walls" Loki looked like he was building up a good amount of rage himself, Thor fidgeted somewhat in his seat.

"We laid out a plan, I had to appease the Skull with something, Bruce agreed to be that something"

"The Skull?" This time it was Natasha who cut in before Clint could open his mouth.

"Tis' what the leader of Hydra names himself"

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Clint was not to be interrupted this time. Loki just gave him a look 'are you really that stupid?'.

"We ask Banner" Tony's voice said from behind Clint.

"Shut up, as my friend you are to back me up Tony!" Clint nearly whined.

"Suddenly I remember why we let you get out of the system so easily Barton" Natasha murmured and received a stuck out tongue as a reply.

Bruce confirmed the story and to Fury's great disappointment they had to let up and ask forgiveness of Loki for doubting him in such a way, secretly Clint was noting down things that irked Fury the most.

Tony was being cleared to leave and could return to his almost mansion-sized home, Clint was another story however. His and Bruce's home had been thoroughly destroyed by Hydra in a last attempt to find out more about Dr. Bruce Banner's secrets. Needless to say they hadn't found anything, Bruce wasn't that sloppy. But the thing was that for now Clint (and Bruce) was actually homeless. The mean glint in Natasha's eyes told Clint that this was an opportunity she had been waiting for, Clint pouted, it was either the streets or S.H.I.E.L.D… he had heard cardboard boxes made excellent housing when dry.

Of course then Tony happened, Tony always happened, and claimed that Clint was not homeless. Clint was in fact, as of in this instant, resident in the Stark mansion (Holy skittles it actually was a mansion) and when S.H.I.E.L.D decided to pull their hands out of their asses and release Banner he would be a resident in the mansion as well. Fury was… well, furious, snort. The only down part of this arrangement was that also Thor was to be a resident of the mansion and Thor refused to unless his brother could tag along. Tony had agreed, traitor. Then again, Clint would chose living with Loki (or living in a cardboard box) over S.H.I.E.L.D any day. They had to drag Clint when he found out that Banner wouldn't be leaving just yet though.

The mansion was huge, like bigger than Hulk kind of huge. Tony insisted they enter through the garage which made Clint roll his eyes, Tony always had something to show off. This time it was big though.

"I'm home" Tony called out.

 _"Welcome back sir, it is a delight to have you home. DUM-E has gone into hibernation and requires manual start up"_ Clint startled at the disembodied voice that flew so elegantly through the air.

"That pile of junk" Tony said with a hint of affection in his voice "I'll take a look at him later, Jarvis memorize these people they are as of now residents of the mansion"

_"Of course sir I will integrate them into our systems, sir, may I bring to your attention that I am detecting electro magnetically waves within the mansion, also a bit of electric static"_

Tony glanced down at his chest and then at Thor "Yeah you don't say, bypass it Jarvis, you'll have to get used to it. Update all programs and electricity on the matter as well"

_"As you will sir"_

"Is that the AI?" Clint walked up to Tony who turned around and smiled at him.

"Yup, built and programmed by me. Bet you're impressed now, he looks impressed doesn't he Jarvis?"

_"Indeed sir"_

"Jarvis meet Clint Barton, Thor and Loki"

_"Greetings"_

"Impressive" Loki said passively, while Thor looked like a little boy on his birthday.

"This is most impressive indeed my dear friend Tony!"

"It's wicked" Clint grinned and looked forward to drag Tony with him to decorate his new room that was waiting for him somewhere in this mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-climax you say? why, my dear, it was all on purpose ^^


	20. Daddy Dearest

Somehow, in some way they managed to get along without tearing each other apart. Natasha popped by every now and then, but most of her time she spent at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, whenever she did pop by Clint would almost cause her to snap due to his constant digging about Bruce's condition. As of yet her patience had held up, but when her brow did that little twitching thing even Clint knew it was time to back off a little.

Loki spent most of his time in the mansion's library that Clint suspected hadn't been used in months, maybe even years. Tony had showed him the internet, but the demi-god still preferred the feel and smell of a book. Thor seemed to be trying to use these new accommodations to get closer to his brother again; it was painful to see the blond almost heartbroken every time Loki brushed him off. Thor remained ever vigilant as a warrior of his standing should, Clint pitied the guy. As for himself, he spent an awful lot of time with Tony, trying to catch up and clear out his huge bag filled with years' worth of secrets. Tony would work on something or just stare at the screen whenever Clint spoke of his time as Tony's roomie and agent. Every now and then Tony would drop a surprise of his own, one of those surprise became better known as Virginia "Pepper" Potts, hired as Tony's personal assistance. Why did Tony need assistance? Because Howard bloody Stark had slowly but surely filed most of Stark industries over at his son.

"Why now? It's too early isn't it, I mean, you're not even out of school so how are you going to run a company as well?" Clint asked one late night down in the workshop.

"I'm| more like the face really, boards, Pepper and Obie take care of the rest, oh and my old man is still doing some stuff over there I suppose"

"Yeah, stuff as in taking Bruce's serum and using it on people"

"That's only a suspicion" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that Loki told us of" after the incident with Bruce had been cleared up and Natasha still seemed to vouch for Loki, the green clad god had fallen back into Clint's good graces. If he should tell the truth Clint would even go as far as saying the man, god, whatever was really growing on him.

"I seem to recall it wasn't that long ago since you claimed we couldn't trust the Trickster" Tony rolled his eyes.

"That was before he more or less proved that your old man is in on this somehow" Clint muttered darkly.

"Okay, Clint" Tony put whatever tool he was working with down and turned towards Clint.

"It is in fact highly believable, yes, and I might have known partly of it as well. Don't give me that look, dad is a weapon manufacturer extraordinaire, making the base resource, aka soldiers into weapons of mass destruction seems to be every manufacturers dream" Clint opened his eyes to reply, act a bit enraged because Tony hadn't told him, but said man beat him to it.

"But my old man has a soft spot for heroism, and a serum like that needs a special kind of guy to make a hero and not a power addicted brute, just look at what the original serum did. If Loki is correct my dad has only been tempering with the de-serum that dear Brucey uses to keep the Hulk under the lid, and look at the Hulk, the serum did THAT to shy, quiet and mild mannered Bruce Banner, think what it would do to psychos like Schmidt or worse" Tony feigned shuddering.

"Tony, less rambling please" Clint rubbed his forehead.

"My point, Hawkward, is that my dad is holding this super soldier serum back or else Bruce wouldn't have general Ross on his ass all the bloody time"

"Alright, yeah, makes sense… but then, what about that jackass Bucky and Rogers?"

"Jarvis, what do we know about Barnes and Rogers"

"Both did service with the 107 troop in classified areas, pin pointed to Afghanistan and northern Russia. Barnes had an dishonorable discharge after showing temperamental issues and refusing direct orders from commanding officer during a crucial mission, commanding officer in action at the time; Steven Rogers, sir" Jarvis said with his very proper voice that seemed to always be laced with something you couldn't quite put your finger on.

"Huh, but if Rogers got Barnes discharged why the hell are they still joined at the hip?" Clint looked up at the ceiling, a habit he picked up upon moving in at the mansion.

"Mr. Rogers bluntly disregarded direct orders on a classified assignment months after sergeant Barnes was dismissed. Before this time Captain Rogers is filed as heavily classified information"

"Break it, talk dirty to me Jarvis" Tony grinned as a hack module came up on the screen in front of him.

"Terribly sorry sir, but the security locks surpass that of S.H.I.E.L.D and global-wide standard"

"Well that is at least half an answer" Tony muttered darkly.

"What do you mean Tony?"

"It means my dad has had direct intervention in whatever classified stuff that cute butt Rogers was doing before he was discharged and joined up with his dear Bucky again"

"And what do you intend to do with that, Mr. Stark?" Clint grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Oh I think it's time daddy dearest let me in on his secrets, I am to success him soon aren't I?"

"I'll get the car"

"Stay away from my baby Barton!" Tony yelled after Clint who was already darting towards the garage.


	21. Super Soldier

Howard Stark lived more into the city than Tony did, Howard Stark lived in THE Stark tower. Tony typed in a personal access code and then continued to steer his baby down into the personal park house of his father.

"Why does he even NEED so many cars?" Clint groaned.

"He collects" Tony shrugs and parks the car gently.

"It's a power complex" A voice says behind them, making them both start and flip around in their seats.

"Jesus Christ Loki…! Must you do that suddenly I am behind you thing? Seriously…!" Clint nearly hiccupped.

"Ugh assassins" Tony shuddered and got out of the car.

"I assure you, I am no assassin" Loki followed gracefully.

"Hey, I'm an assassin!" Clint growled and got out as well.

"But why are you here?" Tony ignored Clint and cast a glance at Loki.

"Thor will not cease with his constant pestering, when I heard you were leaving I tagged along"

"Right, and the real reason?" Clint coughed up to them as Tony hit the button next to the elevator.

"Howard Stark is annoyingly good at slipping away from my eyes and ears" Loki continued, regarding Tony with an approving look.

"Really, my old man…?" Tony turned to look at the god fully as he stepped into the elevator.

"More like a companion or something, I am not sure as of yet"

"Not another magic user?" Clint groaned as the door slid shut behind him.

"Doubtful" Loki replied, his asgardian outfit (which he had started wearing around the mansion) shimmered and became a perfectly acceptable outfit, dark pants, a thigh-long coat and elegant scarf.

"Nice trick, teach me?"

Loki just sent Tony a dry glare, do not ask how he managed a dry glare he just did. It took surprisingly long before the elevator slowed down before it halted completely, its doors opening with a slight 'ping'.

"Top floor" Tony supplied as he stepped out first.

"Now, before we go in I want to make something clear here. Yes we are gonna confront my dearest dad about the serum, however I am also gonna hack the bastards computer and have Jarvis download every encryption, any code, firewall, program, browser and down to every porn site my old man has ever HAD on his systems"

"Porn site, really Tony…?" Clint grimaced.

"Shush you, no I mean it. To do this however I need a distraction, which you two are gonna give me. Wait till I leave for the bathroom and then keep him talking, keep him busy and away from any screen or monitor. If he takes out his phone tackle him or something"

"Very subtle Stark" Loki sounded un-amused

"Got a better idea?"

"I'm the god of mischief and chaos, I always have better ideas"

"Whatever just give me the distraction I need, I'll be back at once when I'm done"

Tony's security codes got them right into Howard's very spacious apartment. The man himself however, wasn't there. Tony walked over to a panel in the wall and dialed a number.

"Wouldn't it be better to take what you need now?"

"Duh Barton, dad has a safety system that is impenetrable as long as he's out of the apartment. The system will ease up somewhat when he's here" Tony hit the call button, it only took a matter of seconds before a gruff voice answered, a voice that made Clint grit his teeth.

"Yeah…?" Bucky answered.

"Bucky, what a surprise, listen, could you tell my good for nothing dad that his actual SON is over for a visit and that he's waiting in the apartment? Kay, bye" Tony hung up then looked over at the two others with slightly widened eyes.

"The hell is Bucky doing in my dad's workshop?"

"This is "the captain", yes?" Loki looked over at Clint who gave a curt nod.

"Well it just confirms what I told you earlier about the phone-call I overheard, I bet the asshole is in on the serum thing as well as-" Clint quickly shut his mouth as the familiar 'ping' from the elevator sounded.

Howard, and older version of Tony basically, with a slight gray streak in his hair, strode in and he was followed by none other than James "Bucky" Barnes and Steven goddamn Rogers. Tony gaped not so subtly and Clint had to elbow him to get him to compose himself.

"Tony, I wish you would tell me before you would visit" Howard had this slight stiff smile on his face as he greeted his son.

"What is HE doing here" James interrupted, his eyes placed stiffly at Loki.

"Blame yourself Barnes, you weren't there for the update. Loki acted as double agents on that mission, S.H.I.E.L.D policy not to always inform when necessary" Well it was the half-truth Clint thought as he went into agent mode. James moved his glare so it was firmly planted on Clint who simply ignored. Hell, he had been an agent next to Black widow, Bucky had a long way to go before he was even close to that woman's level.

"I must admit I am still curious as to what a Norse God could want to do here?" Howard looked over at Loki.

"Oh but see, this isn't about me and my newly formed band of little misfits dad, this is about you" Tony did a dramatic wave towards Howard that caught the man's attention.

"What is it now Tony…?" Howard sounded annoyed and Clint managed to catch a slight flinch from Tony, who knew how many times that particular line had been played through Tony's childhood.

"What it is? Well, your secrets actually. As direct heir I am at least nominated to get to know right?"

"What is this about, get on with it" Clint wasn't impressed on how fast Howard let himself build up.

"This is about you using another man's plight for your own benefaction" Tony continued in his grandiose manner.

"What are you talking about?" Howard's eyes narrowed.

"He's talking about Bruce Banner, name sound familiar?" Clint spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Who…?" Howard played.

"Funny, mortal, but let us not play this game. Everyone in this room know who he is" Loki's silken voice crawled into the conversation, making Rogers start and Barnes turn his glare towards the god once more.

"Why don't you spill it Howard, we already know you're in on this somehow oh great weapons-manufacturer Howard Stark" Clint's voice was dripping with spite, on Bruce's behalf he might note.

"Were you perhaps hoping to make godlings out of mere man?" Howard snapped his attention towards Loki, then back at Clint, but he said nothing.

"Silence says more than words" Clint lulled at the same time his grey eyes were digging into Howard's very soul.

"A good man is being hunted like a criminal because of you!" He suddenly snapped, making everyone in the room besides himself and Loki, flinch.

"And do you even know what that serum does to people? Have you seen its effects?!"

"Yes we have!" A new voice shot in, throwing Clint off somewhat. It was Rogers; he took a few steps forward.

"Oh yeah, and did you know it turns people into rage monsters?"

"My temper is perfectly fine, thank you, neither do I change into something. I did so once and have stayed that way for some years now" Steve replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Clint was about to reply as the full meaning behind Steve's comment hit him, hard.

"You mean you-"

"A super soldier, should've known" Tony was back in the game it seemed; Clint had barely noticed his absence.

"But daddy dearest isn't the only one with super soldiers"

"Tony-"Howard said warningly, but Tony interrupted him.

"I have one of my own, and first thing I'm gonna do with him when I take over 100% is privatize world peace"

Howard scoffed. "Tony, stop this ridiculous charade and let us-"

"Don't believe me, lemme show you" Tony hit a button on a panel close to where he stood, the panel opened and presented a red, steeled suitcase that Tony took and dropped to the ground. The suitcase began shifting before what looked like a sole appeared, Tony stepped onto it and what happened next was so freaking sci-fi Clint would never be able to appreciate the classics ever again. The suitcase shifted some more and seemed to build up around Tony before Tony was completely suited up in a red and silver armor with only his face showing before the final plate clapped down in front of it.

"Super serums were so 3 days ago" Tony's somewhat metallic voice said from behind the mask.

Well, that escalated quickly.


	22. A Situation

Everything happened so swiftly Clint scarcely had time to react before both Barnes and Rogers were in defensive positions.

"Oh you got watch dogs, dad? How come we never got one when I wanted one before?" Tony stood still, Tony made the metallic mask seem like it was glaring at Howard.

"When did you…" Howard sounded a little out of breath, if the face plate wasn't hiding Tony's face it would most probably show that huge shit-eating grin that was there, Clint was sure of it.

"Oh just a little something I tinkered around with after getting a fucking BATTERY stuck in my chest"

"What…!?"

"Tony, take your daddy issues sometime later" Clint cut them both off, everyone's attention turning to him.

"What did you do to Banner's serum Howard?" Clint steeled his gaze as he glared at the man.

"None of your business Barton" James Barnes snapped.

"It damn well is Barnes, a good man is being hunted by HYDRA because of it" the archer snapped back just as icily.

"Oh come on" Tony's voice broke in, though he was looking at his father and not at Barnes or Barton.

"You know something you old geezer and it is time to let out some of those juicy details before that bloody tumor murders you off" Tony's voice was cold, didn't waver for a second. Clint blinked, Howard Stark had cancer? He snuck a look at Loki who, damn him, looked like he knew. Great, once more he was in the dark while the rest of the room basked in glorious light. Howard's face had tightened.

"Come on dad" Tony said 'dad' almost mockingly, Howard closed his eyes and suddenly he looked so tired.

"Come on you-"

"That's enough Anthony" it wasn't Howard who said it, the attention turned to Loki who took a step forward. Something the raven haired god only did when he was going to make a point.

"Master Stark, the scientist Bruce Banner's serum that you have been working with was not, in fact, a super soldier serum. It was an anti-serum meant to repress the effects of DNA changing gamma radiation" Howard's eyes widen while all Clint could think of was 'damn asgardian god has done his homework like a good boy'.

"What do you mean anti-serum?" Rogers finally spoke up again as Howard didn't make any move to retort. In fact the man was moving towards the couch almost sluggishly.

"The original project didn't exactly go as planned" Loki's smooth voice was dangerous, so silken it seemed innocent like the first gentle breath of winter, yet carrying a promise of power that could end in destruction and chaos.

"The radiation made him into that… creature?"

"Oh so he HAS seen the feeds" Tony piped in as his father finally spoke again.

"Dr. Banner is a brilliant man I refuse to think that he of all people could have been so careless-"

"You too would have been careless if a man such as general Ross is breathing fire down your neck" Clint was making a habit of cutting either of the Starks off.

"Banner has no idea… no idea of what his legacy is, does he?" Howard looked up at them, met Clint's grey eyes with his own brown. Rogers shifted a bit where he stood.

"Legacy? The green rage monster?" Clint arched a brow.

"No, his legacy; the super soldier. I just tweaked things a little, but it is his legacy all the same"

Clint moved his sharp gaze over at James Barnes first, then to the blonde young man everyone either knew as a sports freak or an artist (quite the combo).

"Rogers" Clint simply said.

Howard managed to coax them all to sit down and relax a little, urging Steve to tell his story himself. Steven Rogers' story was by no means a happy one. He had lost his father at an early age at first being tormented through years of not knowing anything as his father was only reported MIA. 3 years passed before the military finally could finally update the status of Colonel Rogers to KIA. Killed in action. Steve had always been somewhat of a sickly boy, but he wished dearly to serve as his father had done. As a military man his father had done well for himself, getting himself a wife and a kid and a good home in a good neighborhood. When Steve's father was finally declared dead James Barnes had really been there for him. The two of them grew up together and both wished to serve, Steve to follow his father and Bucky to prove a point.

When old enough Steve had applied, he was not accepted into any active unit, but upon actually begging them the military took him in as a sort of errand boy. Bucky was accepted into one of the project units that worked tightly with S.H.I.E.L.D (in secrecy of course). Steve had worked his way up, eventually stumbling into Howard who at that time had just begun working with Ross. Clint assumed this was approximately around when Bruce began his super soldier project.

A year or so later Howard had come to him with a preposition, and offer that Steve couldn't refuse.

"How would you like to become the soldier you always wanted to be?"

"Naturally I said yes" Steve was resting his chin against his thumbs as he had his elbows firmly planted into his own knees. He looked at them all, Clint would guess Tony was very glad for that mask right now as he could probably stare at Rogers in any way he wanted without coming off as weird or offending.

"Steve went from scrawny Brooklyn kid to big, muscled Brooklyn kid" Howard picked up.

"And he joined my unit" Barnes muttered.

"It didn't last long though…"

General Ross had happened, Ross was starting to get on S.H.I.E.L.D's bad side with missions that hadn't been agreed upon and that only benefitted Ross' army and his nation, S.H.I.E.L.D however being more keen on the entire world, didn't meet these new kinds of action well. When S.H.I.E.L.D pulled out Rogers decided he wouldn't follow the general's whims either.

"Which brings us to here" Howard continued.

"Banner isn't the only one getting his ass fried by Ross, he stripped Steve of any military standing and right and is constantly on me to give up the tweaked "Banner serum" as we call it" Clint was sure that Bruce would have blushed adorably if he knew he had a super important serum named after him.

"He's getting more intense every day, he knows that Hydra is drawing closer with each breath. I fear he might do something…something… well not good"

"Not good? Really Rogers, not good?" Tony sounded amused, Steve just narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Like what, Banner is with S.H.I.E.L.D and not even Ross would be that insane right?" Clint let his eyes scan over them all. They all startled as Clint's phone rang. It was Coulson.

"Barton here"

"We have a situation Hawkeye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to do the integrating part for Steve so I used this as a solution. Hope it is okay, you'll get more Steve later I promise, I would like to remind you that Tony has a crush on him and has had so for quite a while!


	23. Cupid to the rescue

Clint's heart was pounding, it felt like it was everywhere as it rung in his ears and pounded into every fiber of his body. The S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters came into view, smoking and demolished. Clint stopped the car abruptly and looked over at Loki who sat in the passenger seat.

"Do you see whatever it was that attacked?" He turned his own gaze over to the ruined building.

"No, only agents" Loki got out of the car just as Tony appeared in the air and landed by them.

"Who the hell does Ross think he is? I thought he was working WITH S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony's faceplate withdrew.

"He is a power hungry and desperate mortal, power hungry and desperate mortals do stupid things" Loki answered.

"Has Coulson given you more details on what it was that attacked?" Tony looked over at Clint.

"No, only that it was Hulk size and screaming for Banner to come out" The archer kept his eyes at the smoke stiffly. God he hoped Bruce was alright. A motorcycle pulled up beside them and Rogers dressed in a suite that was much like Bucky's blue and white one (with the exception that Rogers' suite actually HAD stripes and a star. Hadn't Bruce been in danger Clint would have laughed SO hard)

"Howard says they've secured Banner in the lower levels"

"What?! They've locked him up, are they stupid?" Clint groaned loudly.

"Bruce should be let out, if there is another creature like the Hulk only Hulk can really fight it" Loki reasoned.

"Or Thor" Tony added, Loki just scoffed sounding un-amused. A sudden roar emitted from the building and Clint would probably be freaked out later that he recognized that the roar did not belong to the Hulk.

"C'mon people, let's get a move on!"

They had split up, Clint was moving to the lower levels as quietly as possible. He was even sneaking past his fellow agents that were rushing about everywhere. It was just a feeling that they might nit really like the plan he was setting out in motion.

He halted quickly and hid behind one of the pillars. Coulson walked briskly, holding a phone to his ear, no doubt talking to Fury.

"The stress was too much sir, no we have him secured but he is not happy. Yes I will put the absolute lockdown in motion at once, moving to control room now" Coulson's voice faded as he passed Clint who in turn hurried down the corridor. No one was locking the Hulk out, or in, while he was on the watch together with the rest of the merry band of little misfits.

The Hulk was a sight to see as Clint slipped into the room, so much anger, so much power pent up in that reinforced cage. He roared at Clint when he noticed the archer.

"Shush big guy, I'm letting you out we need you up there" He scurried over to the lock console and typed in his overwrite code that was only to be used during emergencies. Well, Clint thought this kind of situation qualified.

"We have no idea what it is we're fighting, but some say it is another you" The console flashed green and Clint grinned, that is, until he was grabbed with bone crushing force by a very angry Hulk.

"Bruce, Bruce wait!" Clint gasped as he felt his chest tighten. The Hulk growled and pulled Clint close to his face.

"C'mon it's me, it's Clint!" He felt the breath starting to leave his lungs, he tried to flail but Hulk had him in an iron grip. He held onto the huge fingers that clenched even tighter around him.

"Jade Jaws it is Cupid!" He tried with his last breath.

"Cupid…?" The grip loosened and air suddenly flew down into Clint's abused lungs. He coughed and gulped in air.

"Hulk sorry Cupid"

"It's okay" Clint said while still heaving for breath, sending a small smile towards the green giant. It took a moment before Clint realized he was being nuzzled by Hulk.

"Jade jaws?" His eyes were wide in bewilderment as the Hulk rubbed his cheek against Clint.

"Cupid forgive Hulk?" was the giant's voice wavering? Clint reached out and placed a warm hand against Hulk's cheek and marveled at the fact that Hulk leant into his touch.

"Of course I do big guy, you were scared which is completely normal, every strong and tough guy gets to be a little afraid every now and then" Clint said softly while smiling.

"Cupid…" Hulk held him close again, but not with the same crushing strength as before. Clint realized the Hulk was being very careful. He chuckled and leant forward to kiss Hulk's nose.

"You still owe me an answer, don't forget that" He said quietly. Hulk looked at him, seemingly confused for a moment before suddenly pressing what must have been a kiss against Clint's head.

"Cupid important to Hulk" the giant said in the softest tune Clint has ever heard him use. Well, close enough for now anyway.

"Initiating lockdown" a mechanic voice suddenly sounded above them.

"C'mon Jade Jaws, our friends are waiting for our aid!" Clint made a move to get down, but Hulk didn't let go, instead he clutched Clint closer to his chest and jumped.

Tony did SO not expect a huge green monster to burst from the ground below him.

"Wait, friendly!" He snapped into the com so Rogers and Bucky wouldn't pounce at first give chance, at least Tony hoped Hulk was feeling friendly at the moment. He lowered himself at the Hulk's level, finally spotting Clint in the green giant's arms.

"We took the direct route!" Clint grinned at him.

"Good, cap thinks the thing is approaching"

"Cap as in Bucky annoying asshat Barnes or Rogers?"

"No, no Barton, Rogers is now cap. Barnes have been de-ranked to just Bucky"

"Hah"

"Stark" Hulk rumbled in sudden recognition.

"Hi big guy, glad you remember me, think you can handle another you big guy?"

"Hulk SMASH other 'big guy'!"

"Put me down first please" Clint said and was indeed put down to the ground.

"Creature" Loki greeted.

"Puny god" Hulk retorted.

"Excuse me?!"

"Save it guys, the other thing is approaching"

"Nat, when did you arrive?"

"Just now Barton"

A deafening roar shut the banter up. Seemingly from nowhere a pale hulk dropped down in front of them.

"That's defined as another Hulk? Seriously? They look NOTHING alike!" Clint gestured towards the creature. He was right, this thing was sickly pale and much more… boney? The thing had those things sticking out from EVERYWHERE.

"Banner" The thing growled, Hulk replied with a low growl himself.

"YOU'RE TO BLAME! I'M AN ABOMINATION!"

"Well, now we don't have to name it" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Pardon my non-existing enthusiasm"

"Any more dry Loki and you'll give me a rash" Clint readied one of his explosive arrows. The Hulk waited for no signal as he smacked his fists into the ground and charged at the abomination.

"Well we could have done worse for our first team work" Tony sat back-to-back with Clint, his faceplate withdrawn showing his exhausted and somewhat bruised face. Clint looked at the completely ruined HQ.

"Yup, yup I agree"

"At least no civilians were hurt" Steve stopped right next to Tony. "That has to count for something guys"

"Who said anything about a team?!" Bucky placed himself next to Steve, glaring at the two on the ground.

"Who the hell said you would join that team, asshat" Clint spat.

"Keep it civil now boys" Natasha walked up to them, helping a bruised Bruce Banner keep on his feet,

"Bruce!" Clint got up so fast Tony fell flat out on his back.

"I'm fine" Bruce smiled slightly.

"You're coming back with us" Loki appeared in a wisp of thin smoke.

"I agreed with 'Puny God'" Tony seconded.

"Silence man of iron" Loki hissed, Bruce just looked adorably confused. Hadn't Clint been standing on a post-battlefield he would have melted into a pile of happy goo.

"My friends, did I miss something?"

Loki just rolled his eyes as Thor landed in the middle of the group. Everyone just laughed as Thor became the perfect embodiment of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ME COMPLETELY SKIPPING FIGHTING SCENES! :'D
> 
> Sorry guys but I really can't write that.


	24. Nicknames

How Tony and Howard worked things out, Clint had no idea. All he knew was that one day Steven Rogers was standing at the front door with a bag thrown over his shoulder and a suite case by his foot. Bucky had agreed to stay with Howard as the man feared they weren't free from neither Ross, nor Hydra. Clint was glad that dirt bag was staying away, he was pretty sure Steve had a hand in getting Bucky to stay but he wasn't gonna ask about that just yet.

Bruce had been kidnapped back by S.H.I.E.L.D, so Tony and Clint had "kidnapped" Natasha. In reality it was because Loki had gone with to the new HQ that Clint was confident Bruce would be back soon. It both exhilarated him and terrified him as the man had given no notion towards "his answer" during the brief time between the epic battle and S.H.I.E.L.D's arrival at the scene.

"I have a good feeling" Natasha said as they made themselves lunch.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Oh, those little chats we had after you left with Tony"

"You two spoke, what did he say?!"

"Oh no Hawkeye, I promised to keep quiet" Natasha said with a sly smile.

"No, no, no 'Tasha tell me!" Clint grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Nu-uh, I promised" She waved a finger in front of his face while grinning before shrugging him off and making her way to the living room with her plate.

"Natasha…!" Clint whined and pouted, but quickly suck it up as Steve was standing in the doorway.

"Something up?" Steve had taken it upon himself to act as a mother to all of them, it was cute really.

"Nah no nothing special" Clint shook his head.

"The thing going on between you and Banner?" Steve had this little smile that ust told you that the little fucker knew EVERYTHING.

"It was Tony wasn't it?"

Steve's smile just widened.

"Hey Cap, I came to get food you happy now-" Tony was interrupted when a piece of bread adorned with a thick layer of jam made contact with his face and slid slowly down, Tony opened his eyes slowly and licked some of the jam off.

"Tasty, but what the hell Barton?"

"YOU TOLD ON ME!"

"What, told what on who?"

Clint just harrumphed and walked out.

"Oh come on stop acting like a bloody girl! No offense Natasha in case you are listening somewhere, which you always do" Neither Natasha nor Clint bothered to reply.

"So touchy" Tony called after him, Clint huffed and was about to shout a reply when he walked straight into someone.

"Marksmen are supposed to keep track of their surroundings Barton"

"Wow, you're not Thor" Clint said dumbly.

"No, I am not and thank Valhalla for that"

Clint ignored the green eyed god in favor for the shorter man behind him.

"Bruce, you're back!" His grin couldn't have been wider even if he tried really hard. Bruce returned his smile and Clint felt his heart flutter.

"Yes, safe and sound and no waste radiation around" Clint just smiled, a voice telling him he looked like an idiot. Loki must have noticed too as he scoffed, rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hall, but he had that knowing smile that made Clint freezing cold and blazing hot at the same time.

"Right, the answer" Bruce continued and Clint nearly fell to the floor by nerves alone.

"You okay?" Bruce arched a brow. Clint sputtered and did the worst thing possible; he began rambling.

"Me? Never better! You know what you don't have to answer, nope I'm fine not knowing, I can just admire from afar you know? Won't be creepy I promise, I know how to remain un-" Bruce had shut him up in the most effective way ever as the scientist leant against the archer with his lips softly placed over the other's. Clint blinked uncontrollably for a little while before he closed his eyes and reached up to wind his arms around the man that was currently kissing him, oh my fucking god. Bruce pulled back and looked at him with half-lidded eyes for a moment. Clint could feel that almost dopey grin making its way to his face.

"We have some talking to do, Clinton Francis Barton, but for now I can at least say the feeling is mutual"

"Does anything else matter?" Clint said sounding a bit on the smug side but really didn't care.

"It does, but we'll talk about that later" Bruce's smile was so sweet Clint felt like locking them both away and just continue making his scientist smile like that.

"Let's" Clint agreed before leaning back in again, smiling as Bruce simply closed his eyes. This kiss felt sweeter somehow, but once again broken by Bruce who this time leant against Clint's chest with a slight huff.

"I was so scared I would lose you…I AM scared I will and that I'll be the one getting rid of you… or rather the other guy"

"So later became now? Whew you don't hold back Bruce" Clint joked lightly, but upon receiving a somewhat stern look from the other he gave in.

"Not here" He said quietly and took Bruce's hand.

"Listen Bruce" Clint closed the door to his room behind them. "I do not joke when I say that the other guy, or Jade Jaws as I prefer to call him, practically loves me"

Bruce just arched a brow.

"No, no I mean it Jade Jaws and I are the bests of friends, he practically kissed me the last time" Bruce's mouth twitched.

"He kissed you?"

"Well he did try to crush me first, BUT he was scared and alone and when he realized that it was Cupid he was holding he loosened up and didn't know what good he could do to make it up to me"

"Cupid…?"

"Uh yeah you missed out on the nick names"

"You two have nicknames for each other?"

"You're talking to the guy who taught the big guy to play poker, Bruce is everything alright?" Bruce had bowed his head so Clint couldn't see the other's eyes. What Bruce did next took Clint completely by surprise. Before he knew what the hell had happened and how he got there Clint was on the bed with Bruce straddling him.

"Uh Bruce…Bruce?"

"You play poker with him, give him nick names and do kisses and hugs?"

"Uh well, yes?"

"I can't believe it" Bruce groaned.

"Bruce, uh you're kinda scaring me here"

"You actually made me JEALOUS of that thing"

"Hey, he's not a thing he's just a very big guy and he had a name you know, you could use it- mmph" for the second time that evening Bruce Banner shut Clint Barton up using the ancient art of kissing.


	25. My Mystery Man

When they became a sort of not-so-unofficial team of super heroes Fury nearly went on a rampage, he had little to no control over them and it irked the director to no end. Tony would mostly point and laugh whenever he saw the man JUST to spite him.

Speaking of Tony, the genius had finally manned up and confronted Rogers about his little (read: huge) crush. Though Clint suspected Natasha and sassy Jarvis had a finger or five into that situation. No one knew if they should smile or puke upon walking in on the rather intimate and adorable moments those two shared which was whenever they weren't discussing (read: arguing)which was always followed by what Tony proudly presented as the-most-awesome-make-up-sex-of-all-time. Half of the time Clint would just make a grimace and groan "too sweet", but not ruin their moment. He had learned the first time, wonder of wonders.

Natasha complained the mansion felt stuffy with two couples in it, both Clint and Tony had scoffed and told her to deal with it.

It became really stuffy however, the day Clint walked in on a rather undressed Loki in the library together with a kneeling Thor.

"You leave or you join Barton" Loki had said with narrowed eyes, causing Clint to do a hasty retreat. Whatever it was that was between the two gods it wasn't as glaringly obvious as it was with that between Tony and Steve, which Clint was ever so thankful for as he managed to walk in on kitchen sex brought to you by Steven Rogers and Tony Stark.

"You know, I really hope dear old Bucky will come visit soon"

"You hate Bucky, Clint" Bruce un-buttoned his shirt and slid it off.

"He should just come and experience all the love around here, it would do that asshat a world of good" Clint was having one of those sit-on-bed-and-philosophize moments.

"Uhu and team up with Natasha on her "too much love" crusade?"

"…maybe Bucky should stay with Howard, he's probably lonely now that he's too old to hunt skirts right?"

Bruce chuckled and climbed into bed after slipping on his plush PJ-pants, he wrapped his arms around Clint's shoulders from behind and kissed the archer's neck.

"C'mon Clint, bedtime"

"Cus I mean, I don't like him, Tony don't like him and-"

"Clint, bed, now" Bruce said into his ear, making Clint turn around and notice Bruce was holding that look.

"Why don't you help me out of these jeans then, Freckles?" after Bruce's jealousy attack upon learning Clint had nick names for Hulk, Clint had come up with a nick name for Bruce rather quickly. The first thing that popped into his mind…? Freckles, not because Bruce was showered in them or anything, it was just that little group spread out over his nose and barley reaching his cheeks. And it sounded adorable, Bruce was adorable, it made perfect sense.

Bruce chuckled lowly and reached down to open the fly of Clint's pants, making sure to brush his hands against the archer's abdomen in that way he knew made Clint bite his lip in excitement.

The zipper was dragged down slowly, the sound alone making Clint's heart start pounding heavily. It was not that Clint had been a virgin before Bruce, not at all. There was just something about Bruce that got to him every time, Bruce was a very compassionate lover though he had a mind filled with very interesting ideas on his own.

This time though it seemed like Bruce wished to take the slow angle, which was perhaps Clint's favorite even if he didn't wish to admit it.

The scientist's lips dragged down from his neck and down to his shoulder blade where a wet and warm tongue snuck out to get a taste of his skin, sending delighted shivers down Clint's spine. He let himself fall back gently as Bruce tugged, easing himself out of his pants as he went. Bruce slid his hands over Clint's chest until Clint had his head placed snugly in Bruce's PJ clad lap. The scientist leant down and pressed an upside-down kiss against the archer's lips slowly. Clint made a content noise in the back of his throat which became a little whimper as Bruce's hands continued to wander down the length of his body till they reached his thighs and continued to push the jeans off.

"Come here…" He said quietly with that seducing smirk on his lips as he inched further onto the bed. Clint wasted no time in turning around, kicking off his pants and crawling over to where Bruce lay with open arms, he dipped down and met Bruce's waiting mouth.

Both gasped as the proofs of their arousals brushed each other, both clothed. Clint grinned at his scientist before slipping a hand down to rub at him through his PJs and boxers-

"Why you little slut, no boxers hm?"

"At least I don't walk around commando outside of the room" Bruce countered with a small grin of his own. Clint chuckled and leant down, taking the hem of the PJ pants between his teeth and dragged them down with some helps from his hands that were rubbing Bruce's hips. He dragged the pants down to Bruce's knees before he leant up again, kissing Bruce's length tenderly before kissing his way over to the scientist's thigh and then abdomen, stomach, chest and finally the mouth.

"Nh…Clint" Bruce sighed and raised his hips somewhat to try and gain some more friction. Clint reached behind himself and pulled down his boxers wriggling out of them which caused Bruce to moan quietly. Oh Clint had ways to get his dear doctor to make very clear noises of want and lust, but not tonight. Tonight was sensual.

Clint took a hold of Bruce's arms as he rolled himself over, pulling Bruce on top of him. Bruce felt so comfortingly warm lying on top of him like that, Clint could think of no better place to be in the whole wide world. Bruce lowered his head to kiss at Clint's neck, knowing the man was sensitive there. The man's gentle hand rubbed Clint's side lazily as their arousals pressed together in the same manner.

"Let me love you tonight?" Bruce's voice was a whisper pressed against the other's nose. Clint smiled lovingly with his eyes closed.

"Whenever you want Freckles" Clint replied.

It felt amazing have Bruce move within him in this slow paced manner which left you itching for something harder and faster, at the same time you wanted to keep the slow pace because it was simply so complete and just plain wonderful.

Clint let out a drawn out, quiet moan as Bruce brushed against that one spot that could have him see stars if the pace was a faster one, at this kind of pace there was just and intense heat that kept building in his abdomen that only increased as Bruce wrapped slender fingers around Clint's weeping member.

"Bruce…" Clint muttered hazily, looking up at the other and reaching for him, Bruce leant down and let himself be pulled in against Clint's shoulder. He moved almost lazily as he pressed heated kisses against Clint's shoulder.

Clint let his hands wander up and down Bruce's back, swallowing heavily as his spot was brushed slowly again.

"Keep that up Freckles…" Clint didn't even bother finishing the sentence as his attempt ended up in a sensual moan he would have been embarrassed about in any other situation or together with anyone else in a similar situation.

"That is the purpose of this Clint" Bruce just whispered into his ear, his warm breath going along the shell of his ear. The archer just whimpered as a reply and clung to Bruce as he felt himself nearing the end.

The aftermath was Clint's second favorite thing together with Bruce, it was where the heat from their love-making just simply continued in a very pleasant manner. Clint looked over at Bruce who had his eyes closed and that little pleased smile on his lips.

"You know those types who you never really notice until you suddenly stumble over them battered and bruised in an alley?" Clint broke the silence.

"uh..."

"You're one of them Banner"

"Didn't know I came in types, Barton" Bruce opened his eyes and looked over at him, smiling still playing at his lips.

"My mystery man" Clint drawled and pushed up to kiss Bruce.

"My Cupid" Bruce chuckled and met Clint's lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that ladies and gentlemen, Mystery Man is finished, only a couple of hundred words short of becoming 30 000 words long and a lot of not yet beta-read (so sorry about that) It might or might not be beta-read later if by a miracle my old beta pops back or I get a new one who would like to do it, we'll see!
> 
> A huge thanks to all of you who have followed this story, I'm very sorry if I butchered the smut scene by the way, I feel I'm out of practice with it. 
> 
> As I've mentioned to a few of you there might or there might not be follow ups to Mystery Man, you just have to stay tuned I guess :)
> 
> Now I hope I managed to wrap the story up decently and I also hope to see some of you guys over at my other story Synthesia and maybe eventually Time will Heal which is a story in the planning stages still.
> 
> A big thank you again for reading this story, I love you guys ^^
> 
> \- Sol


End file.
